Fairyverse: Breaker
by Mick0339
Summary: (The title will probably change). A Human finds himself in a hopeless situation. As he loses his hope, he finds new power and also a whole new adventure. Can this new world of magic give him solace, or will he simply continue to fail as he has before? (No initial pairings, no lemons AT ALL, Magic will be supercharged as DB universe is too powerful otherwise).
1. Prologue: A Wounded Warrior Finds Rage

\- Before we fully start this, just a few things to go over-

My Character is not a Saiyan, as tbh, we need a human story in the mix, and I feel as though humans are underrated.

My character has unique abilities from ki manipulation. While he doesn't have zenkai boosts, he grows much faster. His body can get much more physically stronger than a Saiyan, however, ki control doesn't come as naturally.

Kaio-Ken is not a transformation. It may be in Xenoverse, but it's a short-term technique, and can never be mastered like Super Saiyan can, however, that doesn't mean he won't have transformations. I'm not going with in-game ones, I'm going to make up some as humans are left with pretty much nil in terms of raw power boosts from transformations.

Yes, my character is much weaker than Saiyans initially. However human emotions are much more powerful, which is one of the reasons why Gohan was so powerful in Dragonball Z, he had Saiyan genes and human emotions.

Also, I honestly enjoy Fairy Tail, and I won't be pairing initially, or any lemon sequences, I want to keep this story that, not a Fifty Shades of Grey knock-off.

For power purposes, Magic is majorly boosted in the story, however just like the show isn't very fast in growing.

So let's get started.

* * *

People call me Atlas. Why? I'm not too sure, I don't feel like I carry the world on my shoulders. I think it's just my imposing figure, but sometimes failure is just such a crusher to any figure. And I screwed up. I lost her, the person I loved, because of my weakness.

* * *

The Battlefield was barren, and the Saiyan female nicknamed Hope was smiling and wagging her tail for the fight to continue. She was hope alright, as the imposing human, her partner in the mission was breathing heavily behind her. He finally let the last breath come out as sweat beat down from his forehead onto the ground with thuds.

Their enemies just smirked; Turles and Lord Slug with their power boost seemed unstoppable. At least to Atlas, they did, but Hope still had them evenly matched, and she hadn't even gone Super Saiyan yet. Atlas felt utterly useless, but he wouldn't just give up, far from it.

" **Kaio-Ken! Times 10!** " And just with that his power multiplied and his muscles bulged with power and pain. Even if Goku had told the Human it would become easier with time, the technique was too dangerous to fully use. It was no transformation, yet it was all he had.

"Heh, the human has finally decided to join us. But with that measly power boost, I doubt you'd truly match up against a bug against my boot," The Namekian flashed arrogant teeth as Atlas growled in anger. Vegeta has taught him to use that. He may not have been a Saiyan, but emotions were surely powerful when mixed with Ki.

"I'll show you what a bug can do." Atlas slowly began to charge the iconic purple beam at his enemies. The size doubled, then finally quadrupled and set as his own bodies size, " **Galick...Gun!** "

Lord Slug laughed as he took the blast head on. Turles just stood and watched as the blast was completely engulfed by Slug's ki. The attack was completely ineffective. Hope felt saddened by her friend's attempt failing but knew it wasn't his fault. He was only human. He was her Human. She knew he cared for her. She found it so sweet, so while she laughed at the prospect, she would protect him with all her heart.

"Damion, I'll take Slug, you get Turles." She figured the weaker opponent would suit him, if only by a minuscule amount.

He nodded as he charged into the Saiyan, who could only smirk at getting a toy to play with. Penelope simply faced her opponent with a happy smile, ecstatic to get into the fight. Over-eager to dish out damage and awaken her Saiyan genes. She was too anxious for battle.

"So the little Saiyan thinks she can play huh?" Lord Slug simply chuckled in amusement, and needless to say Hope only scowled as she used the signature transformation. Super Saiyan sent her power skyrocketing, and for many of the opponents she's faced, it would send them cowering, but Slug just kept a straight, unimpressed face.

"You may just be weaker than Kakarot was all those years ago." The God had grown so much since then, but Penelope knew he was talking about the fake Super Saiyan. Shwe was a true Super Saiyan, she wasn't fake.

"Take that back..." she said in a hushed growl, just wishing to release her anger.

Lord Slug inched into an open stance and inched his fingers for her to charge. "Bring it on monkey." She exploded towards the Namekian, anger coursing through her very being.

"It looks like your friend isn't very happy," Turles mentioned as Atlas walked towards the Saiyan. "You're too weak to do anything, so what will you do? I always like to have a toy to play with, but Mira might get mad if I don't kill you before you get too strong. Oh, but that won't happen."

With a low voice, Damon simply lashed out his arms and gave a low growl, " **Kaio-Ken! Time 20!** " His power crushed the ground as his muscles began to degenerate and break apart. The only power he could muster was perpetually hurting him, it made him so angry.

"That's a little better, but that has a time limit doesn't it? Well, let's see how long that lasts." The two engaged as Atlas charged in for a quick meteor rush, getting in as many jabs as he could, which seemed to brush off of the Saiyan until Turles landed a gut blow to the Human.

Atlas slowly kneeled to the ground in intense pain, his Kaio-Ken faltering. "Pathetic." Atlas looked up with pure anger in his eyes at the evil Saiyan.

" **Kaaa-mee** " Lord Slug was flying, being knocked back by the aggressive Time Patroller, " **Haaaa-meee** " He looked back to see the infamous ki attack charging. " **HAAA!** " The bright blue beam crashed into the Namekian, dominating his Ki for but a second until he began to counter the beam with his own intense flare of power.

Her blast was completely ineffective. Atlas witnessed the failed attempt at the Saiyan's crushing blow. Even in Super Saiyan, she seemed useless. It was a losing battle.

Atlas would give his all, and if he was going to die, then he would do it protecting her. It was the last shot, a last ditch effort for power. He'd never gone past twenty times before, and he's been forbidden to do so unless his life and his comrades' lives were on that same line. Now was the time.

" **Kaio...Ken! Times Thirty!** " His heart skipped a beat. His body both keeled over in pain and power. It was such a deadly combination it threatened his life at that very moment. Hope looked over at his last ditch effort. She gave a concerned glance, not wishing for the Human to die in such a way, but the battle was getting desperate.

Turles' eyes widened as Atlas seemingly appeared in front of the Saiyan smashing his fist against the monkey's face. "You think you're so powerful? What did you do to get it?" Atlas screamed as his power began to uncontrollably fluctuate. "Nothing! You got a gift from your master. You're just her pets!"

A right jab, a left palm in the stomach and a final sidekick sending the Saiyan flying again. Time was running out. His Ki was a ticking time bomb. " **Final...** " His Ki charged with a yellow hue in his hands, getting larger with each second. Turles actually looked a little scared and Atlas smirked.

Then he fell face first as his body contorted into pain. The gathered Ki exploded as his body plummeted. Turles only changed his expression to one of glee. He now had a toy once again.

However, within that moment he held a hand to his ear and simply nodded, slightly sighing. "Well, I suppose it's time to finish you off. You were pretty fun, for a human." Atlas looked on longingly as his body only ached in throbbing pain, uncontrollably expanding and contracting. He knew he'd failed. He just hoped Penelope could escape, she deserved a better teammate than him. He'd failed her too many times.

He looked at her previous location, wishing to see her beautiful face one last time. Then panic struck she wasn't even facing Slug, no he was looking right in his direction, which could only mean one thing.

Turles charged up, his power grew too much for any Saiyan, his power boost could be comparable to a Super Saiyan, no greater. His dark Ki flared as his beam charged in his hands.

"Penelope, please! Leave!" Atlas screamed at her to abandon him. "For Kami's sake get the fuck out of here!"

"You know I can't do that," she said simply, "We're partners, and we never leave each other behind." Her comradery was commendable, but as the beam approached, Atlas wished he has killed off already.

"NO!" The beam struck and within the huge Ki explosion, Damon could see the Saiyan's smile falter as she fell to the ground, her golden hue returning to nothing. Blood scattered on the ground as Damon slowly rose to see her fate with white eyes.

"Damn, it seemed she got in the way, no matter, there's always another one."

She lied dead at his feet. Her tail was limp, her face covered in blood, but somehow her smile was still there. A tear slowly came down his cheek as he remembered everything. The first day, when he was all alone, how she had introduced herself, became his first friend, his partner. The endless missions they went on, and how she always encouraged him to get stronger.

They were family, no more than that. Damon loved the Saiyan known as Hope. Now she was gone, all because he was helpless and powerless to stop their enemies. Hopeless to stop evil.

"Penelope..." He slowly came down to stroke her cheek. Her face was still warm. Blood came back on his hands as the Saiyan was slowly embraced. "I'm so sorry..." Internally his anger was slowly beginning to swell. She was gone!

"Well, at least that's one pest out of the way," Lord Slug said callously as he looked at the Human's mourning. Damon's eyes slowly shifted from a bright blue to a dark red. It was a constant change as a tear fell onto his beloved's face.

"You actually loved Saiyan trash like her?" Turles genuinely asked. "Well, I suppose it's time to finish the job."

"I'll kill you..." Damon growled under his breath. "I'll...I'll make you pay." His body arched back in wishing for power. Power to destroy his enemies, to make them pay. They took her away from him. They killed his Hope. He couldn't do anything, nothing to stop it. He punched the ground in anger. He screamed, "She's gone!"

"What is he babbling about?" Lord Slug asked. Damon only continued to wail in his own misery, his own powerlessness. He hated himself for being so weak. He couldn't even save his comrade. He couldn't protect his family. He couldn't be called a warrior, just a shamble of a husk of one. A speck on the boot of a true warrior. He hated it. He loathed the feeling of loss. They took her from him. They would pay.

"I'm so sorry. I promise though, I'll make them pay." He slowly rose as his eyes completely changed to a dark red hue and steam began radiating off of his skin.

"Are you finally ready to admit to your fate Human. You're weak, and you needed that Saiyan to protect you. You're just trash like her."

"You killed her..." He mumbled out as his body twitched. Veins began to pop as the sky blackened completely on the Namekian planet. His body convulsed in power, beginning to manifest. "I can't beat you now, but I don't care. I'm going to make you pay. I'm going to break you apart into little pieces." Lord Slug began laughing, seemingly too oblivious to notice the changes occurring. "I'm going to destroy you!" He screamed as his power began to multiply. His Ki quadrupled, then doubled, and it didn't even slow down. The ground began shaking in anger. The world shot lighting in rage. He screamed in mixed emotions. Pain, sadness, loss, anger, rage. The mix continued to expand as his life was laid out before him. She was always there for him. He never seemed to repay her. He was always being saved. He was too weak, he truly was.

The ground crackled as power only continued to rise. "You took my Hope." Turles and Slug were on guard as the Human's aura blazed with electricity crackling. A crimson outline began to form on the aura. Veins began to protrude fully, and muscles swelled in both mass and power. And with a final scream, it was over. The roar of rage awakened a new power.

"If I can't beat you with my power, I'll just have to break my limits completely." Limit-Breaker. A transformation awakened by desire and anger. A need to be stronger after failing so many times. His body swelled with power. His eyes had crimson fire swelling in the irises, his jet black hair was swaying in an invisible wind, and his body had summoned every ounce of circulation to the surface as veins popped out with electricity.

However, that wasn't the end. He could feel something else wishing to come out. Something deeper. Layers to this rage that wanted a piece of the action.

"We have to stop him before he becomes too unstable, he'll destroy the entire planet!"

"Why do we care?" Turles asked his associate.

"Because, this is still my home, even though I may loathe it." The two charged up heavy ki blasts and launched a deadly array at the enraged human. The steam cleared as Damon was revealed to be completely unharmed.

Lord Slug fumed as he charged in. However, as his arrogance grew so did his failure as his body was penetrated by the Human's hand.

"You'll go first," Damon said with venom laced malice. Lord Slug's body grew as Ki flowed through his body. Then with a pop, his body imploded, ending the Namekian.

Turles was discouraged as the planet continued to destabilize. No, the fabric was slowly imploding as the Human's k grew more and more unstable. Damon shifted his crimson irises on the Saiyan. Needless to say, Turles' heart skipped a beat as he slowly backed up. Damon screamed in rage as he launched back to strike. Then as luck would have for the evil Saiyan, fortune came in the form of a destabilized rift.

The pull began to attract the problem.

"No, not now!" He screamed. "You're not taking me!" He yelled at the rift. Trees flew past the struggling human. And all as it started the rift seemed to close as a tree struck the human right into it. Leaving an isolated Turles with numerous questions on his mind.

One answer presented itself though, Damon was gone. The Human known as Atlas was totally gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Defeat Lullaby, and Go Home

Damon stood idle in his mind. His own little cove of grieving and silence. He had learned this technique from Goku himself, as a great meditation area. And since Damon was there, he assumed he was still alive somehow. He would give himself some time to recover while he thought of what to do. He had almost forgotten as the memories came streaming back in. The fight, Lord Slug, and Turles, his life practically flashing before his eyes, and then his Hope dying before him. It seemed he went slightly blank afterward. He just remembered pain, pleasure, and something simply breaking.

He stood up in his mindscape and conjured up beautiful grassy plains, and luscious fluffy clouds overhead. A tree hung over his head as he gazed up peacefully. He didn't wish to awaken just yet, he felt some mental relaxation would do, and he couldn't sense any nearby threats from his body. Yet he couldn't seem to sense anything familiar. It seemed as though he was simply in a completely different quadrant of the universe. Although it's been a while since he truly tested his sensory skills, but he didn't think he was so bad to not be able to sense the huge powers of Goku or Vegeta, or Lord Beerus. He felt Ki of course, but it was unfamiliar. Similar, but also very distant and unwelcoming, like it didn't wish to be found in a way. He felt like he could touch it, but it felt cold and foreign to him completely. It certainly wasn't human Ki, or any creature he had met before. Yet, he also felt a similar outline to the bodies. He had to wake up, one of them was approaching fast.

* * *

Team Natsu was in close pursuit of their enemy Lullaby. Well by quick pursuit they were about to fight it near their master's meeting with the fellow guild leaders. And with their reputation for damages, the outcome wouldn't be pretty, but so wouldn't a demon on the loose.

"Hey Ice cube, ya' think that we could get him together for once?" Gray simply smirked.

"I don't know flame brain, maybe if you don't go in head first." Natsu had to think for a second and then shrugged.

"Guess not." The newest member, Lucy simply had to face-palm.

"Gray, Natsu!" The final member of the group called with authority, to which the other two stood at attention.

"Yes ma'am." They both saluted with perfect form, to which Erza wasn't even looking.

The demonic flute was nearby and the battle was fast approaching. However, it seemed fate had some twisted idea of battle. It would be a slaughter.

As the group came up, they could see strange phenomena open up within the land of Earthland. Fiore has certainly never experienced a dimensional portal, but there it was, a rift in time and space, dumping debris, and what appeared to be...a man. This was all from a distance close to the forest's edge, but from there it would have to be a few hundred feet.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled to his best friend. The feline already knew what to do.

"Aye!" He solemnly saluted and blasted off at full speed.

The body began plummetting, and Happy couldn't seem to get there in time as it impacted the ground, however, something odd happened. The ground exploded on impact like raw energy was released.

As quickly as the blast scattered trees, it disappeared back into the human body, seemingly giving the man life as the man's breathing began again. However, inadvertently the energy funneled into the demonic monstrosity Lullaby, and he was awakened in more rage, both animalistic and un- coordinated.

"Keep him busy!" Erza yelled as she went to go inspect the body. She knew a soldier when she saw one, and he certainly looked like one from her keen eye's perception. At least if he was dead, she could bury him for later, but if there was a slim chance the man was alive, she couldn't let him die by Lullaby's hand.

* * *

He felt the person quickly approaching and funneled ki into his being, quickly finding out how much stronger he seemed. Although his mindscape could simply be playing tricks on him. He forced the Ki to fuel his consciousness and his mindscape slowly faded as his eyes slid open.

What he saw made him gawk slightly. A beautiful woman, with flowing scarlet hair, adorning thick armor and carrying a blade to challenge knights. Her eyes glossed towards him as his body then convulsed into a spasm, as the energy awoke in his body. He could feel his strength seemingly multiply. However, he could also tell just from a glance, the demonic Ki was just as strong as him. He had to help these people. It's what Hope would want him to do, and it's what he's always wanted to do; to be useful.

* * *

The man wore what appeared to be a given armor, with loose black pants. The man was quite massive though from his position he looked to be just slightly smaller than Fairy Tail's residential strong-man. He looked into Erza's gray, seemingly cold eyes, with his own navy blue hue.

Before the man could speak, Erza narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw the man's condition, and while he was in trouble just a few minutes prior, she also knew of assessing threats. However, to her shock, he slowly got his way up, and narrowed his eyes also.

"If you're with the one who possesses that vile Ki, you'll have to go down along with it." His voice showed rugged experience, as well as his stance as he pushed his feet forward and arched his body. He had a solid defense. Erza nodded, as he wasn't her enemy. Sadly, before anything else could be said, the monster roared again.

His eyes slightly widened as he looked to beast's direction. "Look, I don't have time for this." With that he blasted off, not giving Erza a second to react. She simply smiled. The battle was going to be good. The man certainly had some tricks.

She quickly followed behind, actually anxious to see the newcomer's prowess.

* * *

Damon saw the monster as it radiated its power. It definitely was magical, but still very powerful.

" **Fire Dragon ROAR!** " He looked to see a pinkette man launch his body back with momentum as flames spewed from his mouth and impacted the demon, slightly damaging its hide.

Another dark-haired boy summoned his hands together. " **Ice make Spear!** " As the ice-sculpture rocketed at relative great speed towards the demon. However, as both were effective in damaging the demon, overall they did nothing, as it only seemed to give light scratches to the demon.

"Natsu, we can't seem to make a dent in this thing, we should get Er..." Natsu only roared in anger and charged in again.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Claw!** " It gave more of a dent, but the monster was still mostly unscathed, as it then proceeded to launch Natsu back with a vicious slap.

Meanwhile, Lucy seemed to be slightly taken back at how easily the monster swatted Salamander away. The monster seemed amplified.

" **Open Gate of the Bull: Taurus!** " She slightly hated summoning him, but she needed pure strength right now. As the cow threw hearts at his master, Lucy simply sighed, and shouted, "Taurus, bring that guy down to size!" She felt confident.

Taurus went in for the strike, jumping with his bare fists raised, ready to do damage, as he was then blasted by a substance from the demon's mouth. A yellow beam collided with Taurus, sending him flying back, into someone's arms.

A flying man had caught the bull, and floated him down to the ground, narrowed eyes at the monster.

"Hey, who are you!" Lucy yelled. "Let Taurus go!" The man obliged at the bull was set on the ground, in a daze from the attack.

"Hey Icicle, who's this guy?"

"I don't know Natsu. He seems pretty competent though." The man turned to face them.

"Consider me an ally, let me take it from here." Atlas turned back around as Natsu let loose protest. The ground began to shake violently as pebbles began hovering in the air. The man began a slow shout as his energy jettisoned out as a white aura. Natsu was slightly amazed, as the man's magic seemed potent. Just then the scarlet swordswoman came to witness the man's power up as well.

The monster simply observed. He wished to see his new opponent's power as well.

* * *

Damon was close for sure. He was just slightly lower fully powered up, but that wouldn't do. " **Kaio!-Ken! Times 2!** " The common red aura engulfed the human as his power flared, his muscles bloated slightly and his eyes narrowed further.

"I'll finish it with one shot. There's no need to drag it out." The monster had the same idea, it was charging up. He was going to try his own technique on the monster. The Final Cannon; he figured it was worth a try.

He held up both of his hands as Ki came streaming in with a red tint. It gathered up, as he slowly started to scream.

"Final!" He quickly brought both Kamehameha-sized balls of condensed energy together straight in front of his chest and let it expand ten-fold. "Cannon!" The beam went in an electromagnetic diffraction motion; it leaped out in all directions, converging together towards the beast. The beast launched its own rage-fueled beam. As both collided, the beams struggled. The Yellow v the Red. The air shook and wind spread out, like a hurricane slightly sending the mages back.

Damon hissed, " **Kaio-Ken! Time 3!** " His aura flared and the beam overtook the monster immediately. Slamming straight through the demon and subsequently smashing the Masters' meeting hall, making them slightly widen their eyes. Makarov smirked. The boy had a knack for destruction like his own kids.

Damon was left panting, he had done it, as Natsu smiled.

"That was awesome, we definitely gotta fight now!" Natsu came up to the man, intending to get ready for just that as his commanding officer pushed him aside, subsequently sending him slightly up in the air. Damon slightly shuddered at that as he turned to meet the woman; she was certainly beautiful.

"So what's your name?" The scarlet- swordswoman asked with authority.

"Call me Damon."

* * *

So you all use magic?" Damon asked quizzically. Everyone nodded. After meeting with Master Makarov, and being asked to join his guild, they were all on their way back to magnolia, taking a train, with which Natsu was knocked out by the scarlet-haired woman. It was a kind gesture, but also a shiver-inducing one as well in the way she did it. One quick chop.

"That's right. Natsu here uses Fire-Dragon-Slayer-Magic, Gray uses Ice-Construct-Magic, Lucy uses..." Lucy jumped in at this point.

"I use Celestial-Magic." Lucy was slightly ticked that she still didn't know, but understood considering Celestial Mages weren't exactly common.

"Oh yes, that's right, and I use Requip Magic." Damon was confused by that statement.

"Wait, what's Requip Magic mean?" Damon was slightly confused, he had seen all of the other's magic in action, but Erza was a mystery.

"In simplest terms, it lets me re-equip with any armor and weapon at a moment's notice. Observe." Within seconds, Erza was bathed in light and shown with a metallic wing armor, protruding out in all places. An armor appearing to be purely for offense. "This is my Heaven's Wheel armor." Damon was intrigued, to say the least.

"But enough about our magic, what about yours, it's something I've never seen." Damon was a little under pressure for sure. Should he tell them about ki, and while he's sure they know about life energy, do they know of how to manipulate it. He supposed he could take the chance, as it was impossible for mages to harness ki after a certain threshold, or at least that was true in his world.

"Very well, have you ever heard of life energy, Ki?" Erza nodded. "Well, if you train hard enough, you can harness it to not only strengthen the body but to even use it as a full-blown weapon, with something like this." He slowly took out a yellow ki ball. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "So, in reality, I'm not really a magic-user. Of course, you can decide if you wish to say that or not. Magic is a very open term."

And Damon was right, what they saw classified as magic just as much as re-quiping or breathing fire. Gray lightly hmphed slightly, not to Damon's surprise, he seemed like a moody guy, just by his lack...of...clothes at the moment.

"Uh..." Gray was curious until he got a blush from Lucy and a normal stare from Erza; he took the Blonde's blush as an indicator and frantically searched for his missing clothes.

"Damn, where'd they go?"

"How, how do you even just loose clothes like that?" Damon asked, as even he didn't sense them leaving. It was just like magic, and then he face-palmed. It appears the Ice-mage has more than just ice-magic.

* * *

Nearing closer to Magnolia, Damon took out two of the only possessions he had left. A senzu bean capsule, and a picture of him and Penelope. Erza could see the tear come out of his eyes as everyone else slept. The pain that crept into his being upon seeing that picture, and then the anger.

As the train slowly stopped, the pink-haired menace made a return as he jumped up in glee.

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" And they ran out with lines in their places. With one last hateful sniffle, Damon put the picture away, as well as the capsule. He would need both, one for health, and one for sanity.

Lucy laughed as she observed the Dragon Slayer's antics; Erza was about to scould the Fire-breather until Damon burst out laughing as well, and finally everyone was. Gray was commenting on Natsu's inherint weakness to moving vehicles, while also busting his balls. It was a true group of firends, and perhaps Damon could fit in here. He already felt at home oddly enough.


	3. Chapter 2: A Challenge and a Past

Damon's eyes widened in great surprise at the immense lug of cargo that Erza was carrying. Hell, it would certainly weigh a ton. While it wasn't much compared to his training, it was still impressive. That reminded him of one thing though, he needed to train. He didn't know what it was, but there was something deep down in him waiting to be called forth. He needed to get it out, so no one else could ever suffer and die like Penelope. The Kaio-Ken was strong too, but it was also a serious gamble.

"We're BACK!" Natsu howled as the guild doors opened up. Damon took a second to look at the huge structure, slightly amazed but also smiling with glee as well. And the rowdy innards only served to get his hopes hopping higher.

Everyone cheered in a fluctuation of choirs. They all sang praise for the returned successful mission, and almost immediately a party began. Mugs began to fly until one Red-Head proceeded to yell out in anger.

"This is the problem! We seriously need to start acting like a proper guild." The stout guild master was walking to calm down the red-head until she continued on. "How do you think this makes new candidates look for joining the guild? They would probably walk out in a heartbeat."

That was until Damon slowly approached from behind, and placed a firm hand on Erza's shoulder. She was almost ready to act on a moment's notice until his voice moved in to calm her.

"Erza, this looks to be much more fun than a military line in salute." The calming only lasted for a second.

"We represent Magnolia, and we should hold ourselves higher than crazy parties every time we return." Everyone stared at the two, wide-eyed that the newcomer was even saying anything to the Queen of the Fairies. They all thought he had a death wish. Murmurs sounded of his insanity until his smile tried to further calm the scarlet haired knight.

"Erza, why do you hate this so much. Aren't families supposed to party?" Although they weren't supposed to beat each other to shreds in playful fights, that was beside the point. He was in the Time Patrollers, and a military code was something foreign to him, so any kind of semblance of order was close behind as well, far far away.

Erza only crinkled up her nose in slight agitation, "if you all want to party like this, then I'll be taking my leave." Before Damon could get her to stop, the doors had already closed with a slam, and slowly life began to return to the guild. It became as if Erza wasn't even there a few minutes ago.

"Is she gone?" Natsu emerged from beneath a table in the back.

"Yeah, she is, why ya' scared?" Gray mocked. Natsu laughed.

"No, I wanted to challenge her of course, you too new guy." Natsu pointed at Damon, to which bets began to emerge, all against his odds of course; more siding with Erza than Natsu.

He would go look for Erza after he got some info on guild workings of course, and the very man in charge made his way towards the hulking man, with a beautifully kind white-haired maiden, in Mira, one of the only S-classes in the guild. Her face held a caring smile, contrasted what one would expect from her story. Damon could sense the anguish from her past, the pain and agony she's been through. Just like him, she's lost, someone.

"Ah, Master Makarov!" Damon exclaimed kneeling down to shake the man's hands.

"Well, you would be surprised if I didn't think you were a worthy Fairy Tail member with the destruction you caused with Lullaby." However, just as that occurred he narrowed his eyes. "Sadly though, I'm gonna need to talk to you before Mira can stamp you. If you would come with me."

Damon widened his eyes a little, "A-alright then." He put on the facade of a smile but was he going to have to come clean so early.

As the party resumed, Makarov climbed to the second level as Damon simply levitated up, amazing some, frightening others, and intriguing one power lusting man for sure.

The door shut as the party was hummed into silence by the door's protective guard. Makarov sat down behind a desk motioning Damon to sit opposite. It seemed there was much to discuss.

"So, that portal in the sky. That was you who came through it then?" Damon had a sudden vision, recalling the beam coming towards Penelope, then complete and utter red darkness and rage. However, he nodded, as he could clearly understand it would be one of the only ways he arrived.

"So, Damon, who are you really then. You use a peculiar magic..."

"I don't use magic." Makarov was about to object until Damon continued right over the old man.

"I use the life force around us. I strengthen myself, strengthen my ki and project it as both a defense and an offense, punch, and beam, life-saving, and destruction. It's much more destructive than magic, but also seems to have been heavily abandoned here. I haven't sensed any ki-users."

"Life force hmm. It's in our legends, but as an actual weapon is something foreign to most to say the least." Makarov pondered further with his finger on his chin, rubbing it for further indication. "How strong does it get exactly?" Some may consider him a military strategist for world conquest at that moment, but in all seriousness, he only wishes to find out how much he'll have to pay in property damages.

"Well, I'm not very strong in terms of Ki-Users, and I haven't even reached divine ki yet. But the destructive capability of life-force projection is only if the user is inexperienced or raw in it's use, or it they wish for it to be so destructive." He skimmed over the divine part. Divine Ki was strange, mystical and extremely potent. It is described as an endless sea of energy, similar to a Broly transformation actually. To fully harness it would put you past the Gods of Destruction, as most would doubt even they have full control over it, even the angels. Perhaps the only one to control it was Zen-Oh, but who knows.

"One last thing, what was that thing you did against Lullaby. You turned a crimson red, and your power seemed to sky-rocket, past its already insane proportions. I almost thought it was Gildarts out there." And yet Damon had no idea who this was. Sounded like a fun fight though, considering he was in Kaio-Ken and was being compared to a man, who most likely doesn't need a boost.

"That's called the Kaio-Ken, it's a short burst, high power technique that can break my limits of power to give me the edge in battle. However, if I were to go too high, it would explode my body from the inside. Sadly the most I've ever done was 30x my own power, but it only lasted for a minute." However, if what his memory served right, he hid another technique, or perhaps a true transformation. It actually reminded him a lot of Super Saiyan, but he had no control over it, none at all. Hell, he didn't even remember at least half of what happened, but its power must've been immense. It's no generic power boost for sure. He could still somehow feel its effects, as he did feel stronger than before like he truly broke his limits. To summon forth that power again though, would be truly difficult.

"Explode?!" Makarov exclaimed in curiosity and fear all at the same time, stammering on the word. He'd never seen anyone explode from pure power, and he'd seen immensely powerful mages at work. The power from that technique though must be truly immense.

"Yes, although no one's been crazy enough to push their bodies that far, however, you would need a crazy high multiplier to truly explode your body, unless if it's not trained at all." It's true when he first used Kaio-Ken it was straining, but he could go up to 10 before his body relented and began to convulse in utter pain. That was about a year ago, and since then he's gotten up to 30x, which is no small feat. Not even Goku can get up to that number without risk of explosion, however, he'd only recently adopted it back into his form.

Makarov hummed in thought until he asked one final question.

"Will you ever bring any harm to Fairy Tail of your own free will?" His face contorted into a scowl as he studied what Damon would say and do. He looked for even the slightest hint of dis-truth or false information; any sliver of a lie to condemn him. However, all Makarov saw was an unyielding expression of compassion, truth, regret and even a hint of rage.

"I can sense many things on your mind boy, but if you wish to withhold them, just understand from here on out, Fairy Tail will be your family. We'll always be there for you; so don't look down or ashamed of who you are, because you're one of us now." As he led the fighter out the door he saw the party only progressing, with Natsu and Gray now blasting magic at each other. "But remember, if you betray us, hurt us, or decide to stray from the righteous path, we'll hunt you down, not as enemies, but as conquerors to a lost soul." Makarov smiled as Mirajane pondered on where to place the stamp, to which Damon crossed his heart.

"Kid, welcome to the family."

He could see the entire guild continue their antics.

"Hey, new guy, we should fight!" Natsu screamed as he came front and center towards the fighter.

Damon scratched his head with an innocent smile. "Sure bud, but I thought you wanted to fight Erza?" Natsu had a light bulb show up on his head, flickering on as his idea came up just the same.

"Let's just battle together. A Battle Royale between the three of us!" And whispers already sounded of Erza's inevitable victory. Damon lightly chuckled though, as he wanted to see what magic users truly possessed.

"Sounds fun!" Damon said, without a doubt on his mind. The bets were at 60% Erza 30% Natsu and 10% Damon after about ten seconds, and the percentiles would stay that way.

Makarov chuckled lightly, as he could see the mettle and power of his newest member first hand. "I'm betting a thousand for Erza!" Makarov yelled as the rest of the guild erupted further into a betting center before a horse rally.

"Well, I suppose I should find Erza and ask her is she's in, I'm sure she'll be up for it." Natsu nodded, still pumped up to fight.

"I suppose we'll do it tomorrow since it's late." His face wavered, but Natsu still didn't lose his fighting grin. In fact, it seemed as if he was more excited if anything, but Damon could visibly see some saddening at holding off the fight.

Still, either way, he had to find Erza and get her to agree.

"Oh, new guy, if she says no, just tell her that she's too chicken to fight me; that'll get her to join in." Damon chuckled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

So as he took off at Mach three, leaving most of Fairy Tail's mages stunned, he sensed out the redhead's location.

He began to slowly inch his way to her location on the global map. Although it only took him a few seconds, he could see the pass by of the entire city, into a deep forest, one which looks hollowed out as he saw the location of his new friend. His eyes widened as a tree went flying, cut in two by a mighty sword from below.

He slowly descended, kicking up rocks and dirt, to a slightly less degree than a helicopter till he landed still, and yet the redhead was so in tune with her work out he was unheard and unnoticed.

He smiled, she was a real prodigy in her studies for sure. Reminded him of Goku, she looked like she had been training for hours, and it's only been ten minutes. Trees were sliced in half, thrown about, even stitched together as weights with crude rope.

He slowly descended, while making his presence known with a low whistle. "Nice place ya' got here." Immediately she was on guard, poised to strike and lash out at her potential opponent.

"Woah, hold it there." He put up his hands in a defense. Her mood visibly lightened as she smirked.

"Damon, how did you find me?" Then before she could even answer her own question...

"Ki, of course. I do have to say though, this place is wonderful to train."

"Well, with the guild the way it is, the farther the better." Damon lightly chuckled.

"You go to hard on them Erza." She scowled.

"We represent the largest guild in Fiore; we're supposed to be role models, and then we party like animals and destroy every bit of scenery we come across. Master almost went bankrupt a few times!" Damon's eyes widened slightly.

'Woah...that might be a little bad.'

"Erza, what is it really?" Damon was curious; she didn't seem like the person to be so strict about everything. He knew faces, and she looked like a troubled soul. She seemed to always wear that armor of hers too. Training like this, you'd figure she would be in training clothes instead of her Heartz Kreuz armor.

She looked away slightly. She was afraid, her eyes portrayed fear and pain. The pain of loss and the fear of it happening again. Damon came over to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wish to bring up bad memories." He looked up. He could swear her face was on a cloud, smiling as she went on by. A tear rolled down his face.

"Damon you'r-" He wiped the tear away and looked back at Erza.

"I never told you about my story huh; the pain of my past." She placed an armored glove on his shoulders.

"We all hold secrets and dark pasts Damon. No one should ever force you to reveal it. Let it come naturally." Damon smiled.

"I still see her, sometimes in the clouds, sometimes in passing people. Heh, she had a lovely tail too." Erza raised an eyebrow.

"She was an alien, called Saiyans. Her name was Penelope, she was nicknamed 'Hope'. She certainly was my hope." Erza sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree as she listened. "She was so strong, so kind. She was always there for me. My first day back in the time patrol, which I suppose is your equivalent to a national guild per-se, she was the only one to talk to me. We laughed together, went on plenty of missions, trained together. She was my first true friend and even more than that. I loved her."

The masked fellow behind a nearby tree felt good knowing how to mask the infamous ki signature.

Erza felt a tingling in her heart. The story was slowly starting to get to her.

He chuckled as another tear came out. "I was always so weak compared to her. She would always come to save my butt. But our last mission, I utterly failed. She had to protect me again; so right before I was killed, she sacrificed herself. And when I held her body in my arms and watched her final moments, she only smiled at me. She never doubted me, never hated me for being weak, and I let her die." He slowly crunched his fist as the ground shook. "Erza." He turned his face to her, "on that day I promised, I would never be weak enough to let my friends get hurt again. I would never let a single one die in front of me, or I would die first; so Erza, if you ever feel you wish to talk it out, to let your past go and to confront it, understand I will be there for you, for anyone in the guild. I will be there to help you overcome it and beat it, even if it kills me."

He turned to gaze at the sky one more time.

"Damon..." she felt heartbroken and completely warm at the same time. His story was genuine, and yet his promise could only make her think of her failures. He's so similar, and she thanked the gods that when the time would come, he would be there to help her.

"It's what she would want. She wouldn't want me to wallow on about her, but I promise that I will dedicate my whole being to her own goal; to inspire hope and to save us all, even in sacrifice if I must." He twisted his head to Erza, who actually wiped away a tear.

He was then about to blast off, "one more thing Erza. Me you and Natsu will be fighting tomorrow. I hope you're ready." He smiled a goofy smile as he took off, letting his Ki ignite.

She smiled, not only for the fight, but for the words and compassion. She was greatful for her family in Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight and a Truth

**So some info on the story as a whole.**

 **1\. The OC in the story is not the future warrior; Penelope the Saiyan actually was. There will be backstory later.**

 **2\. The Limit Breaker transformation will happen more, but it is much more dangerous than Super Saiyan and much harder to master or even control. It is also much MUCH more powerful. The Super Saiyan is a multiplier, the Limit Breaker is a limitless transformation, comparable to Legendary Super Saiyan. Once a target is set in the brain, with enough time even gods will fall. The trick is to beat the user before they reach critical mass and become too powerful.**

 **On top of this Limit Breaker does just that, it breaks the user's limits, and simply just transforming will increase their power depending on how much power they acquire from it.**

 **You may be asking why the custom transformation and that's because Saiyans are too strong with SS, so I wanted a human transformation.**

 **The second stage of the Limit Breaker is basically like using Kaio-Ken in SS3 so it will be extremely hard to master. And the third level is simply called "God Breaker," you could guess how powerful that is.**

 **The transformations feed on rage and loss similar to SS, but much more intimate. You can't just imagine loss, you have to feel it, see it. Your friends have to be on the line, and mastery of the transformations are almost impossible.**

 **3\. There will be a more powerful transformation when some Dragonball characters show up, which they will eventually.**

 **4\. Fairy Tail characters will grow much faster than in the show to compensate, but Damon will still be practically invincible in Limit Breaker.**

 **5\. I'll decide on pairings later on, but it will most likely be with Erza.**

 **6\. Some power scalings as of now.**

 **\- Damon x 10 = Natsu or Gray**

 **-Damon x 30 = Erza**

 **-Damon x35 = Laxus**

 **-Damon x50 = Guildarts**

 **Lower limit of Limit Breaker = SS**

 **Upper limit of Limit Breaker = ?**

 **These numbers will change, but understand Limit Breaker is meant to be extremely powerful, remember how powerful SS initially was, I'm getting that vibe, turned even more to the max.**

 **I will also be skipping certain arcs, or only include one chapter, limiting the point of view, as most people who read this story have seen Fairy-Tail, and if not I'd really recommend you watch it.**

 **Again, there will be custom arcs, later on, Dragonball fights and extremely powerful opponents.**

 **So without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

Damon smiled as the sun set. His face showed the promise of tomorrow and an energetic fight. He wished to try out his new limits tomorrow, even if it would be overkill. Still, though, his power lied dormant, he knew that much. He slowly crushed his hands together, letting the anger flow; this would be his first attempt at summoning it.

His failures were all lined out, his shortcomings, his complete incompetence, and weakness. They were all addressed by his consciousness in outfit. Lined out in an organizer, brimming from the seams. They were all lined up for hm to see. His teeth cracked in pure rage as he pictured it all: Last place on power exams, losing to the new recruits, being abandoned by everyone, but her. Trunks scoffing at his attempt at training, his comrades laughing when he would proclaim to protect them.

The ground slowly started to shake, vibrating his suffering and shortcomings, they yelled, yearned to be released.

He pictured his endless beatings against Goku and Vegeta, bless them. How incomparable he was to them, with their godly power, literally. He is weak. The only person who would stand up for him was dead.

She sacrificed herself for him, and she was gone, and he couldn't do a thing about it, not a god damned thing.

"AAAAAAHHH!" His eyes lit up, crimson red coursing in the place of the previous blue crystals. His screams reverberated as power fluxed through him, and he could feel the power in his grasp. A tear finally streamed out of his eyes as he fell silent, unconscious on the ground. The shaking ceased, and he had lost the battle. It was too much to summon.

* * *

Damon woke up in an unfamiliar location, it was comfortable, but also completely foreign. He could feel plush pillows lining the back of his head. He felt serene, but he realized it was also the next morning. He had the fight to attend to.

"You may want to sit this fight out." The rough voice of Erza sounded out as he turned his head to look at her.

"Heh, not a chance." He felt sore for sure, but nothing a little movement wouldn't help.

"It's not my place to judge, but what were you trying to accomplish knocking yourself out?"

"It's a part of my promise Erza: to get stronger to protect my friends." He could feel his body regenerating, and the soreness evaporating. Needless to say, this was much more strenuous than Kaio-ken.

"I wonder if that promise is to kill yourself..." she muttered out.

"What was that?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but we should get to the match, Natsu can barely contain himself." Damon laughed, chuckling at the kid's antics.

"He reminds me of someone I know, eerily similar up to the look." Erza smiled.

"Must be a hazard to be with. I know Natsu is." And the stories Damon heard about her weren't nice either. So he chuckled along. He hopped up, still in his clothes, and patted her on the back.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"What are you saying?" The blue tattoo stuck out towards the man's companion.

The companion, with a feminine voice, chuckled darkly. "I'm saying that the power that came out of that kid was extraordinary. It might be some of the strongest magic I've ever felt."

"Hah, I doubt it there's still Acnologia and our Lord Zeref." She only chuckled more.

"I only felt a glimpse, but I could sense something almost invincible about that boy. When he tried to activate it, his power semi-rejected him. But even just the small amount that came out, I could sense pure destruction and unyielding power. I don't think Acnologia would stand a chance in a one on one fight with that boy's powers being unlocked."

"Hmph, well just as long as he doesn't become a problem I could care less. Lord Zeref is our real concern, and you should stick to that task."

"Of course, but it should be said that this boy could become even more powerful than the the dark wizard himself." She could only contemplate as she had no idea the pure destructive power in the dormant form. The dark wizard Zeref was powerful, but he was also known and understood, the new arrival was not.

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe Natsu wanted to fight Erza."

"Yeah I know, I got twenty on Erza." There was a pause.

"Crap, fine 20 on the new guy, he ought to do ok, he brought down Lullaby after all."

"Oh yeah." As the crowd looked on the fighters assembled in their three respective corners.

"Natsu," Erza said unshakingly, "are you sure you want to fight me? And you Damon?" She looked at the both of them

Natsu laughed, almost falling to the ground. "Erza, if you think you can scare me out of this fight you've got another thing coming. I'm going to take you down this time." Some in the crowd cheered, some jeered, others just leered as usual.

"Sorry Erza, I figured I could learn from this if anything. And understand this," he went down low, into a hardened fighting stance of a mixed Hermit style, "I won't be the one losing here. You too Natsu, you're both going down."

The fight was almost underway now as the crowd continued last minute bets. Of course, none of them knew the full power of the newest member, but they didn't know stronger mages that would join their guild, so Damon only still got a handful of bets.

"Very well." She summoned her sword. "I won't go easy on you too."

"Now let's just go over some rules. Don't destroy anything, don't overdo it, and obviously don't kill each other. Begin!" Makarov's screamed gave rise to Natsu charging for Erza.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " It came crashing towards Erza.

Just as quickly she was changed into her **Flame Empress Armor.** "What will you do now Natsu?" Erza lashed out towards the Dragon Slayer. However just before she could finish it, her hand was grabbed. And while the spectator's visibly gasped, Erza only put into instinct and lashed out with a kick to the stomach. However, with two fingers to his forehead, he was gone.

"Behind you." And a fierce kick sent her back, barely managing to parry it with her sword.

"Woah." The blue haired genius gasped as she saw him literally appear behind Ezra and deliver the kick. "I don't even think Jet is that fast. I couldn't even see him move."

"Don't forget about me, new guy!" Natsu launched into the air. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Just as he came in Damon disappeared right behind of Natsu. However, Natsu's inherent instincts pushed him to donkey kick Damon, catching him off guard and landing a hit. It wasn't solid as Damon had one arm to defend the hit, but Damon could feel the strength as his elbows slightly burned.

" **Vengeance Cannon!** " The ground shook as Damon launched one of his signature moves at Natsu, prompting him to spew fire back at it, managing to barely dive out of the way. Damon cut off the blast before it could collide with the crowd, slightly ticked off.

"Let's turn this up a bit."

"No Erza, I'm ending this now." Natsu spewed flames onto the ground, letting his fiery aura resonate with the environment, he was at full power.

"Fine, have it your way." Full power it was. And so her magic resonated in a scarlet hue around her as her Flame Empress Armor received even more power.

The crowd rested on Damon, was he going to go all out?

"Hmm, I tested out my new limits, and it seems I can test them out in combat." He let the ground shake, and with all of their combined powers emanating, an earthquake seemed inevitable, however as the ground slowly broke into the air, every eye was on Damon. "You see this technique, it can be a double-edged sword, but only if you let your body grow weak to it. I've perfected this technique, and so let me show you all the limit of my power!" His arms lashed out to his sides as energy collapsed in and as his head came back up the magical words came out. Hope for some, doom for others.

Makarov wanted to see the Kaio-Ken in person, to really see how powerful it is.

" **Kaio-Ken! Times Forty!** " The ground shook, and his body was tinted in crimson blood. His aura lashed out as his muscles convulsed in pain and pleasure, ecstasy and torment. He could feel the immense power, almost rivaling a Super Saiyan, but also the price for that power. He knew if he hadn't trained up to this point, he would've truly exploded on the spot.

"Let's finish this." As they were about to meet in the center with a full on charge an unexpected viewer jumped in.

"This fight is over!"

Everyone looked to see a frog make it's way into the proving ground, halting the fight immediately. The Magic Council had arrived.

"What the hell, why are they here?" Gray yelled in frustration. Of course, everyone only facepalmed.

"Gray, your clothes..." Lucy said with reluctance and a slight pink hue on her cheeks.

"Crap!" And the ice mage was sent off again.

"Erza Scarlet, for your destruction in fighting Lullaby you are to come with us immediately and tried for your crimes." Of course, no one stood for that, everyone was about to rush until the red hue vanished in front of Erza to right in front of the Magic Council's troops.

"Get out of the way Fairy, or we'll have to detain you as well." Natsu walked right next to Damon also standing in front of Erza.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through us. If you're looking for the one who defeated Lullaby, that would be me by the way." The frog shook a little bit at the power in the man's voice. It was easily attainable to beat even the mightiest of Wizard Saints. The ground's stones floated slightly as he walked and gazed at the troops.

"Natsu, Damon, please. Stop." Erza placed her hands on their shoulders as she passed them.

"Erza! What are you doing? They have no reason to take you! If anything they should take the new guy!" Damon looked at him, and while being thrown under the bus hurts, the dragon-slayer was right.

"He's right Erza." He powered down, letting his red hair turn back to a jet black. Of course, his eyes still held a red hue.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need the guild to be in trouble with the Magic Council right now. Think about the guild first before you jump up and throw your hands into a fight."

"Well said Ms. Scarlet, now shall we?" Magic restraining cuffs were placed on the mage, as she was then hauled away in the column of troops. Damon glared, viciously at the Magic Council. He hadn't even heard of them, or what they stood for, but already he hated them.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon asked aloud.

"Damon..." Makarov started.

"No, if this is supposed to be a family, we should defend our own!" He turned revealing his blood red eyes to the rest of the guild. As he saw their widened faces he realized something was wrong, and looking at a water pale saw the red eyes.

"I have to leave. I'll be back in the hall soon." And with that, he blasted off.

"What was that?" Happy asked. "His eyes were all red. Anyone have an idea?"

"No, they're usually blue though right?" Lucy started with confusion.

Natsu looked ahead to see Erza disappear in the distance, his fists clenched. The Magic Council Bastards.


	5. Chapter 4: Evil Shows his Ugly Face

**Alright, so before we begin, some more things to go over.**

 **I will start replying to reviews soon, so if you have any questions in them I'll answer(most likely next chapter).**

 **I will also take OC submissions under these pretenses.**

 **-Can either be Dragonball or Fairy Tail**

 **-State if they have an affiliation with characters in either show or Damon. Be specific.**

 **-They can be powerful, but please keep it reasonable, and if you're aiming at them being an enemy make it realistic so I don't have to automatically turn you down.**

 **-Limit Breaker is very experimental and Damon is the only one currently able to activate it, you can have custom forms, but describe them in full detail.**

 **-They can be any race(Dragonball verse or Fairy Tail) but describe their circumstances.**

 **-List out a skill set for them and give a decent description for each move. I will be doing this for Damon soon as well.**

 **-A backstory would be appreciated, but not completely necessary. If you want them to spawn out of the blue though, give me the details.**

 **-If it's not obvious, I'll need some personality traits and certain "quirks" they have if they have any.**

 **-Damon does not have a family, neither does Hope in the Xenoverse.**

 **-The current dimension they sit in does contain powerful intergalactic characters, so OC enemies with either Ki or Magic is acceptable, but describe their circumstances for arriving on EarthLand.**

 **-Lastly, any great submissions(Enemy) may get their own mini-arc or tie into the whole arcs, and any great allies could stay for a while, but please don't expect every submission to be accepted, or for everyone to apply for very long.**

* * *

 **-I will be holding polls every so often to gauge if an OC should be permanent for a while or cast off(of course I'll make it interesting either way). Or I may just decide to remove them or keep them when the time's right.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damnit! Let me go!" Natsu screamed at his predicament. He was being held back, half froze by Gray and procedurally tied to a post of the guild hall. Somehow they managed Magic-Cuffs as well, so burning his way out would be pointless. Natsu was furious and some in the guild couldn't blame him, but it was imperative to let Erza meet with the Council.

"Natsu, please, just cut it out!" Makarov said slightly rubbing his head. He loved Natsu, he made everyone smiled with his dumb antics, but he also couldn't let anything happen correctly.

"No, we can't just let the Magic Council throw Erza away. Aren't we supposed to help her?" He screamed out.

He did have a point, even if the others knew she most likely wouldn't be thrown away.

"Natsu, she helped defeat Lullaby, they wouldn't just throw her away for that," Gray stated, shaking his head slightly at Natsu's stubbornness. Still, even he agreed with Natsu partially: they didn't even try to stop them. Even when she asked them not to, they still should've tried.

* * *

His red eyes reflected in the water's wake. The splashes he sent into the tranquil river returned to show them still there. Were they permanent? And why now? Was it because he was pissed? He didn't feel any different, no power, nothing. He just had red eyes for some reason. Sure they looked cool, but they also looked a little too malevolent for his tastes.

"So, do you enjoy looking at yourself, or is it just something on your face?" A voice called out, hiding the tonality behind a barrier of obscure robotic tones. It didn't sound human, yet voice modification wasn't hard for anyone half skilled, and worst of all, he couldn't sense the person's ki.

"Why can't I sense your Ki? Wait can you manipulate Ki?" A laugh came from the voice. He slowly turned to reveal a cloaked figure, standing, with no features showing. He couldn't tell anything. Eye color, hair color, length, even gender, he couldn't tell anything. And to completely mask one's presence took considerable skill in Ki manipulation. This was no amateur.

He chose his question carefully, always on guard; "why are you here?" The voice only laughed as the cloak swayed in the wind, still not showing any details.

"Well, I have come to give you a gift." With a swift motion, a bullet came hurling towards Damon in the form of a throw. With quick reflexes, the object rested in his palms where his eyes widened at the 'gift'.

"Where the hell-" he was practically choking with a small amount of pressure that leaked out from the person. He couldn't sense a single thing though. No Ki, no intent, nothing, just a pressure. This person was truly something though, as he had to take a heavy breath to keep upright. Sweat slid it way down his face, both from anxiety and exhaustion. He felt like a boulder, no, a mountain wouldn't be close.

"I suppose you might need it here. And don't worry about repayment, I'll come to you for that." The person extended a gloved hand and waved as they instantaneously disappeared from view. "Also, I heard from a little birdie, that person, Erza Scarlet was her name I think, she might be in a tiny bit of trouble."

Damon stood there, both unfazed and in a serious expression. He gazed out at the sky as he stood there until his eyes tightened and he placed his pointer and middle fingers onto his head.

"I suppose backup is in order."

* * *

A being fazed into existence, right next to the pinned Fire Dragon Slayer.

"New Guy!" Natsu yelled. And with that, before anyone could react he was cut free. The ice shattered and wind erupted in the place at the pure speed that just occurred. To everyone, Damon didn't even move.

"Come on Natsu, someone clued me into something. Erza may be in trouble." He grabbed the Dragon Slayer by the arm.

"Damon, stop right there. We all want to help Erza, but we have to respect her wishes, and we can't just get involved with the Magic Council." Damon looked at the old man. His red eyes were present, with slight slits and wild eyes beginning to form.

"I don't abandon my friends, Master. I hope you can understand."

A laughter came from the second floor. The man himself had made an appearance. Sporting blonde hair, lightning bolts, and headphones, one of the S-classes, Laxus Dreyar stood laughing at the newest member.

"Erza's weak. Just leave her, she's not worth it to even try. Well, I doubt you could do anything to help her anyway. Probably just stopped at the gates, heck maybe even killed." Everyone gawked at Laxus. "In my guild, we wouldn't have a weak mage like Erza here, who would just up and leave like that. No, no, we'd only have the strongest, not like any of you."

"Who are you?" Damon's eyes tightened on the arrogant lightning mage.

"Laxus Dreyar, S-class mage, and your better." He smiled that arrogant smile.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted. "Will you ever learn?"

Before Laxus could react Damon was right in front of him, face to face, noses almost making contact.

"You're nothing but a coward. If you were so strong, you'd do anything to help your friends and family."

"Hah, these aren't my friends and family." Damon just shook his head.

"Then just why are you here?" He placed his left hand on Natsu's shoulder and in an instant fazed out. Again leaving everyone clueless and Laxus with a twitch on his forehead.

* * *

"Councilman Turles, do you have anything else to ask?" The 'Councilman' in question sat right next to Siegieran, a rather odd fellow, and an identical to one of Erza's past sins. Next to Siegieran was an alluring woman, who stood idly by, observing, almost like a hawk if you caught her gaze.

"No, I believe we're all good here." Then he smiled deeply. The familiar signature had popped in nearby.

A ruckus was heard outside of the room, then abruptly a guard was slammed through the wall into the court, then procedurally knocked out on the side of Erza's stand. She turned around and was practically livid at seeing the bubkus walking in with a red wig. The dragon slayer in question walked in, sporting a very bad impersonation of Erza Scarlet. The second shadow in the dust could be seen shaking his head.

"What is this?" A shout sounded out. The council members were outraged, squaking to each other. All except two. Siegieran for seeing one of his interesting targets, Natsu Dragneel, and Turles for seeing the beast that almost killed him.

"I'm Erza Scarlet!" Flames shot out of his mouth as he charged forward.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed. "What did I tell you?"

Damon walked through the smoke, and looked at Erza.

"Damon you too!" She couldn't believe there was another Natsu in the guild. She was about to scream further until she followed his burning eyes.

"Turles..." the man whispered as aura began to emanate.

Guards began to pour into the room, swarming the three.

"You fucking bastard." The guards began to become uneasy on the pressure beginning to emanate. Again the Councilmembers began squawking.

"I guess, I must've come very early." Turles mentioned to himself.

"Damon..." Erza began to approach the growing anger.

Even Natsu calmed down and could feel the hate coming off of the human. It was overloading the room, and even the council members began to notice now.

"Who the hell is this man?" Whispers began, circling around. By this point, the power was coming out. And it wasn't just his own, it was more chaotic. It was a few seconds till overload until Erza placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. His eyes showed bloody hate, filled with crimson vengeance. She could see ever-lasting pain vibrate into her soul, right through his eyes. It reminded her of herself just a little. He talked about his past to her, but it was clear something was still there.

"Lights out." Before his eyes could even widen, Turles knocked him unconscious right then and there, letting his body slump to the ground, and the energy dissipate. Ezra shook slightly.

'I couldn't even see him move. Just how fast is he? And what's he got to do with Damon?'

* * *

He smiled. The sun was out in full swing. Birds were chirping, chattering, hell even fighting, but everything was so peaceful. Then he saw the Saiyan. She had curled down hair, aligned perfectly. Her eyes were crystals, gems in a sea of throw aways. Her smile was genuine in happiness. She was radiant, the gold in a pile of rocks to be found. Damon couldn't be happier.

The clouds flew above in fantasy world.

"I don't blame you." She voiced out to him.

Damon looked to see the hole in her chest, leaking blood. Yet, she was still sitting, perfectly fine, smiling. The hole was just a reminder.

"I always knew." She chuckled as she saw their faces in the clouds. "You loved me right?" She asked. Damon let a tear out.

"Y-yes." She nodded. And returned a genuine smile once more.

"You were always different. There were plenty of guys who would hit on me, yet with you, you never did. You only looked at me for me. You may not think it, but please understand, you were there just as much as I was for you." Damon clenched his fists until her gentle hand found its way to his curled up fist.

"You must understand Damon, I wish for you to move on." Her voice never left a small whisper in his ear. "You must move on. I promise I'll always be watching you, but I'm not among the living anymore. You must find someone else to love, as painful as that may be." He couldn't help but look down in shame. "Look at me." And he did.

"You may always remember me, but move on. And before I go." As she began walking away she took one look back. "I loved you, Damon. That's why I did it."

And that's when the world turned a bloody red. Fire burned around Damon as he let all the memories run. His first true love, dead because of his weakness. And now Turles, the Saiyan who killed her, was alive and well, just walking around on his new chance. He hated him. That smug face, his callous attitude on anyone but himself.

It may take time, but as long as Damon lives, Turles will find suffering when the time comes. That was a promise.

* * *

 **Short Chapter, I know. I used this more as a plot developer. And yes Turles will be one of the main villains in this story.**

 **Before any questions on power. Turles is immensely powerful, especially considering he arrived on EarthLand much earlier than Damon did. His backstory from then will be revealed.**


	6. Chapter 5: Power Must be Earned

**So far I have - - submissions and am reviewing them.**

 **As for this chapter, things will be heating up. Damon will eventually have to face the power he holds and overcome it, but that won't be for some time, yet he's going to need it either way with how powerful Turles is. To kill his love's murderer.**

 **Damon has grown stronger from briefly activating Limit Breaker, and he will begin training soon. DBZ/FairyTail power gaps will occur, but I will try to limit them. (DBZ is too powerful for Fairy Tail, realistically, Goku could kill every single person in a flick of a finger, no probably by sneezing accidentally. Now while Damon isn't that strong, in the DBZverse he could easily destroy a planet). So there will be dilemma's but work with me.**

 **Or if people really want, I can just make Damon OP in the Fairy Tail world.**

 **Anyway Enjoy**

* * *

"No, in one hit master." The words were dull and distant. His head ached, and his eyes refused to cooperate.

"Turles..." Damon inwardly snarled in hearing that voice in the canyon. "He showed up out of the blue a few years back, and quickly became one of the strongest mages I've seen."

"Master, how does such a mage just show up?"

"I don't know Erza. But, it seems he probably hasn't stopped training. Back when he became a Wizard Saint, we fought. I lost in four seconds. I couldn't even read him." A slight gasp was heard. "He's definitely a mysterious fellow."

Damon slowly opened his eyes to see himself elevated in bed. He looked straight at Makarov and Erza, who were still unaware of his awakening. "Yes, but I know him perfectly."

They both looked over to see Damon fully erected in his bed, leaning over slightly from the pain still evident in his neck. Sweat poured down from his brow, and his eyes showed uncertainty and anger, flowing into a central node of rage. Damon clenched his fist.

"That monster killed without remorse. Many of my comrades in the Time Patrollers fell. He was relentless, and sometimes when he was done with them, he leaves notes of laughter, depicting how he enjoyed tearing out their heart or eating their lungs." Funnily he didn't even have the former of the two, so supposedly he was just jealous.

"Is that true?" Erza asked, her mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, it's all true." He took a long breath, letting the painful memories flow. "I thought I had killed him, but I suppose it was only a fluke. That monster is just too hard to kill I suppose." That power though. It gave him a chance, even with Turles newly gained strength, he could beat him. But the power, it was a gamble. He doubted he could control himself enough to not destroy the entire planet. He needed to train for sure. He needed to get stronger.

If he could train his mind and body to the breaking point, he could use it. And maybe, finally kill the evil Saiyan. He wanted justice, craved it in fact, but it would require time, patience and especially devotion. He killed Penelope, and he would avenge her, even if it killed him. He crushed his fist again as he found a set of clothes on the side of his bed. Apparently, he was still in his trousers thankfully.

Erza began to blush as Makarov laughed. "Well, we'll leave you to it. Come on Erza."

"-Yes, master, of course." She looked back one more time to see Damon, glaring at the mirror set in the small abode. His face was deathly cold and glossed over with veins practically popping out. Counselman Turles was his new enemy, and he would defeat him. He would crush his face into the ground, and vaporize his body until not even the ashes were left.

* * *

As he left the room, fully clothed in a red shirt and some black pants, he looked to see the guild bustling. Erza was currently disciplining Natsu and Gray for their antics. The bar was full of drunkards, and there were currently two high stakes gambling games. He smiled. As he walked forward he floated down to ground level, taking in the scene from the floor. As quickly as Erza was disciplining, she was eating delicious strawberry cakes. He sweat-dropped as her eyes glared at a familiar blue cat who dared to even look at it.

"Hey, I don't even like strawberry cake." A low growl came from Erza, until Happy retreated away, most likely searching for a fish to gobble up.

"Oh you're awake." A familiar peaceful voice came from behind the fighter. He turned to see Mira the barmaid, as kind as ever. It broke his heart to see her smile. Sometimes he wishes he couldn't sense Ki so accurately, so he couldn't sense the complete pain some were in. He smiled back.

"Hey Mira."

"I heard a councilman dropped you." She was wiping a glass clean as her face returned to see his face.

"Yeah...Turles." She pondered for a second. She had heard of that name before until it clicked.

"Wait, the wizard saint?" Damon nodded.

"He's one of them most powerful mages around! You should be lucky you're alive." He smiled at her concern but hated her for mentioning the name more. Of course, that was only temporary, as she didn't know the monster that he was. Almost no one did, except for Master and Erza, although they could easily not believe him. He did just land here a few days ago.

"So would you like something to eat?" She asked as another glass made its way into place.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled as his stomach growled like a bear.

* * *

He left the guild without a hitch. His stomach was full and no one was following him. It was time for some serious training. He narrowed his eyes as he brought his capsule out within the training woods. He threw it to reveal perhaps the best training pod ever. And infinite gravity pod, the most expensive item in the Time Patrol for a reason. If one dedicated themselves to living in it, which he easily could, they could grow as strong as the gods themselves. Sadly, he had a life outside of training, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make the most of it.

"Computer!" He yelled within the pod. It's eye booted up, listening in on his every command.

"Gravity multiplier: twenty." And then he almost fell to the floor. Contrary to belief, you don't just weigh 20 times more, there is much more strain on your body as a whole. Every bone, muscle, fat tissue, organ, it all was weighed down more, it all grew in strength. "Training Regimen 2" and with those words, he began his vigorous training. He supposed there might be search parties after two days, but he needed to do this. He could hunt and survive on his own and in the pod, sleep in it to adjust to gravity quicker, but he needed to get stronger. It wasn't a want, it was a need, a need to fulfill his promise.

Beams arched their way across his body, almost taking him out in the first few minutes, but he wasn't done. He would master his power, and grow strong enough to protect all of his friends.

He would not fall again. He screamed as he let his power sore. He blasted the never-ending drones into oblivion.

* * *

That was a month ago. "Computer!" As the computer booted up for the umpteenth time he glanced at the room he had lived in for the last month. "Gravity Multiplier: 100"

His body barely budged under the new pressure. He had become easily accustomed to the new gravity. His strength had nearly doubled, probably more like tripled. Sweat poured its way down his brow as he finished his thousandth push up nearly an hour later. He took his reps slowly, letting his muscles move in every position nice and slowly. But he also didn't go too slow, so it wouldn't take him too long to finish. This was just a warm up after all.

As he finished his warm-up, his eyes craved for more. The training was exhilarating; the feeling of growing strength intoxicating.

"Computer! Gravity Multiplier: 150"

His body almost fell, but he pushed his pulsating eyes back to level position. He narrowed his arms as he crawled back into his position, jumping up to meet the top of the pod. He began floating, balancing himself in a meditative position, letting his Ki flow, break down and rebuild. He let a long breath out.

This continued for another two hours, and as he left the pod once again, he could feel immense strength return. He had just gone from 150 to 1, making his body practically levitate on its own. He had to actually stop the Ki flowing manually to stop himself from floating off the ground.

"Well, it's been a month. I suppose it's time to go back. I wonder who noticed I was gone." Then he remembered a certain red-head and his eyes went into pinpricks. "Crap. Well, here's to surviving today!" At least he hoped he would. You may be stronger than someone, but a woman is something you don't trifle with. He learned that many times before. He bathed once more in a nearby river before setting off to the Fairy Tail guild, dressed in an old Gi from Goku. The capsule...it had a whole rack of them, his old Gis from training days. Who exactly was that person?

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe it's been a month since he just up and left." Mira looked at the guild, which was still as busy as ever, but it just made her question why he would suddenly leave.

"Oh, Gray!" Mira saw the Ice mage come in from a recently completed trip to the north. "We have a small problem."

"Hey, Mira." He sighed, "what is it Natsu being a flame-brained idiot?" She nodded.

"Figures." He shook his head. "What did he do this time?"

"Before I could stop him he ran off with an S-class request. Master is practically fuming." Gray pinched his nose, almost laughing.

"That idiot. Those are S-class for a reason! Does he ever think...wait, where's Lucy?"

"Natsu took her with him. Something about team-bonding." Gray was almost livid at Natsu's stupidity. He would jeproadize a fellow team member. They could very well get killed on an S-class quest, and he left without a second thought.

"Gray, could you please bring him back. You're the only one who can." Gray nodded.

"Natsu should be heading to the docks. You might be able to catch him if you hurry." Without another word Gray ran out, missing the returning member entering the hall.

He waved at the ice mage who disappeared over the horizon of Magnolia.

"Damon..." Mira smiled. "Where did you go? Some of the guildmates thought you were dead."

"I had to train Mira." She had a quizzical look.

"For an entire month?"

"Yes. After...'Councilman' Turles one shotted me, I knew I needed to get stronger. I'm still not even close, but I am inching my way there."

He looked around. Erza was absent, well actually most of the guild was. People seemed to come in, grab a quest and leave just as quickly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Natsu and Lucy went on an S-class quest..."

"Wait, isn't tha-"

"Yes, they did it without permission. They broke the guild rules. I sent Gray after them. They should be fine." Damon nodded his head. He could sense their signatures disappearing into the distance. Still trackable, but much more distant either way.

"So what is it you're wearing? I don't think I've seen one in a while."

"It's one of my master's gis." He gave a big smile.

"Was he a wise master?"

"Perhaps one of the wisest, and man, was he powerful."

"How much so? What about Makarov?" Damon laughed.

"I love Makarov, but I doubt he could even touch a hair on Goku."

"Goku, that's an odd name..."

"Yeah, but that man, well Saiyan, as his species is called, is one tough cookie. He's one of if not the strongest among them. One time I even watched him defeat a God in single combat." Mira gasped.

"Well, he's at a level that's almost unattainable without a life of training. He taught me much of what I know of combat and devotion to it." Damon wouldn't put any fear into Mira, letting her know that one of his masters could basically destroy a Universe. Even when he attained the power of a god and surpassed so many though, he still took on students and never once judged anyone. Vegeta was the same way, but he was much crueler with his training, preferring instilling discipline and almost fear over a regiment.

As Mira was about to ask once more, the Fairy Tail Guild door opened, revealing the scarlet-haired beauty, Erza Scarlet herself. She had a look of almost pure lividity.

"Mira!" She shouted, not even fazing the Barmaid. She instinctually smiled at the raging woman. Anyone who was present however cowered in corners or under tables. Damon was indifferent, both happy and unhappy to see Erza, at least in this state.

"Hey, Erza!" He greeted non-the-less.

"D-Damon." She was slightly surprised. He had just disappeared for a month. No, surprisal turned into more anger. "Where the hell have you been?" Damon backed up a little bit.

"Well you see-" Before he could continue however she grabbed the request on the bar counter, and began dragging Damon out. The guild shot eyes of sympathy, praying for a swift end, but with Erza it would happen slowly.

"Guys!" He yelled back only to be met with silence. "Well crap." He didn't even struggle. Like he said, a woman is a fierce thing, it could defeat gods without even throwing a punch.

* * *

 **Accepted OCs:**

 **crossovermaster1: Crusher Drago, Human Male.**

 **Elvisfonz23: Rikyu, Saiyan Male.**

 **zack32: Cyrus, Human Male.**

 **Oc submissions are still open, and I will introduce an OC or two this arc.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Scary Face, And A New One

**Hey, Everyone. Another chapter here. Sorry for the late update.**

 _ **OC SUBMISSIONS STILL ACTIVE**_ **So if you want to send them in, go ahead, but like I said, there won't be a specific Time Patroller hero(player controlled), so sorry if that bursts your bubble, but it just won't make sense, and it's not fair to others.**

 **Besides that, any OC allowed(Within reasonable standards please), and if you want I can mix and match OCs in romantic relationships if you send me a pair, or both submitters want such a relationship between them.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Damon just slid, being pulled seemingly effortlessly by the enraged Scarlet-Haired woman. He could tell what had made her mad. The idiots who decided to go against the rules, of course, he wasn't all for rules himself, so he couldn't blame them either.

"Hey, Erza?" He voiced his question openly, expecting at least a physical response with slowing down, but it was nothing. And then a small crease formed on his forehead, an indentation; he was just completely ignored...

"Erza?" He asked again calmly, and again there were only more rocks rubbing on his back, which now started to annoy him. "Erza!" He screamed as he shifted the winds with his Ki. She jumped back, ready for combat as Damon gazed at her eyes with extreme prejudice, only to see her tilt her head.

"Is there an enemy around?" She quickly scanned the area of the path, noticing none such foes.

"No!" Damon yelled, "But you were dragging me on the ground and ignoring me." Erza lightly blushed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. But, moving on, we need to get to Natsu, Gray and Lucy. An S-Class quest is something they shouldn't involve themselves in. They could get killed." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Why would the guild have them in the open, even if they are on the second floor. If I wanted to I could've already been on one, but I wanted more training first." Even though Damon knew at this point he was S-Class, his designation was only B for some reason. He didn't care really, as much as he liked the guild, he would abandon the rules is the time came for it.

"Plus, if you wanted to get to them, we could get there in a hitch. I can sense their Ki easily." He stated as he placed on finger on his forehead to check their position. "Their vitals are fine as of now, but Gray seems to be on the island with them."

Erza slowly shook her fists. "When I get my hands on them..." Damon chuckled with a drop of sweat making its way down his head. She actually looked cute when she was mad like that. He missed Penelope.

"Erza, please calm down." He stated with a reassuring hand on her shoulder blade. She did calm down after a few more seconds as she bore her eyes at the Time Patroller.

"Damon, how Evil is Turles really?" Damon scrounged his face into a rageful expression.

"Erza, I'll leave it at this. When I face him, I won't give him any mercy, and I will end him." And with that, he turned in the previous direction of heading.

"Now, grab on, as much as sights may be grand, if what you say is true, I'd like to be there sooner rather than later." She nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder now. "Hang on," he said one last time.

And they were gone.

* * *

Lucy screamed at herself. She was so dead. "Why me?" she voiced as she avoided another deadly pounce. Sherry was defeated, but Angelica was about to flatten her. She was too tired. She couldn't do anything, and then as the rat came down, it stopped in mid-air.

"Is my life going to flash before my eyes?" She asked openly as she figured the frozen Rat meant her mind was in overload.

Then she looked to see a familiar face holding the rat up with one hand.

"Damon!" She exclaimed in happiness. Damon looked to her, with a calming blue eye, but as he threw the rat a fair distance away, he pointed to the real threat present. And Lucy turned to see Erza with her legendary "you're dead" eyes as Lucy felt her figure shrink dramatically under the gaze. Damon laughed as Erza then on the spot tied up Lucy. Although he had to ask where she got the rope, and what other trinkets she was carrying in her Requip dimension. It actually made him a little scared, to say the least.

"Lucy, where are Natsu and Gray?" She asked as calmly as she could. It was a struggle.

"I don't know where Natsu is, but Gray is healing in the village...I can take you." She said with a stutter. Erza slowly nodded as she pulled on the rope and began her voyage. Lucy could only give Damon a pair of helpless puppy dog eyes. Damon felt bad sure, but he didn't want to cross Erza now.

"Forgive me, Lucy."

* * *

Needless to say, when Gray saw Damon outside of the tent, he knew something was off. He had his arms crossed and only shook his head as he approached.

"Damon?"

"Yes." His blue eyes met grays as he could tell something terrible was on the other side of the tent's entrance.

"Erza?" Damon nodded slowly.

"She has Lucy and Happy. And from her look, you'll probably be getting a beating." Gray only looked down in horror.

No, he shook his head, something needed to be done. The villagers were suffering; they were requested to stop the interference and evil, so that's what they would do.

"She has to understand." Damon looked perplexed. Was something truly wrong here? Was it enough to risk their own lives?

"Gray..." the maniacal woman said as he entered and Damon followed suit.

"Erza, please..."

"Nothing Gray. Once we get Natsu, I will be dragging you three back if I must." Of course, that probably meant Damon would be transporting them there, or worst he would be caught up in it.

"No." He said with conviction.

"What?" She asked slightly surprised, which only returned to anger.

"I'm not leaving. These people, they need our help."

"Well, they can get real S-Class mages to help, you're not qualified. Damn it, Natsu could be dead right now!"

"He's not," Damon said, in support of Gray, although in his tone he didn't much care.

"It doesn't matter, this mission is too dangerous and breaking the rules is something I can't tolerate."

"Erza." Damon said slowly.

"You too Damon, I'll drag you back too, not even you are ready."

"Fine..." Gray said slowly. "But I will fight all the way back, Erza this is wrong to abandon these people."

"I agree with him," Damon added as his head lifted. Erza was practically gritting her teeth as more rope emerged from her dimension.

"Then I will do what I must." Damon only shook his head.

"You disappoint me Erza. The rules aren't meant to be followed when lives are in danger." Erza felt hurt, but her conviction was too strong. She approached the two. But as much as he loved the maiden, what her feelings were, were not just. These people were suffering, Damon had seen it.

"Erza." Damon said with more hostility, hating every second of it. And as she was about to attack, Damon stopped her assault on the injured Gray. When she saw the man's eyes, she saw the red pupils once more. They quickly faded back to blue, but the meaning was there. He was going to be serious. Erza, she couldn't injure her own comrades like this...her mind was in a full blown battle.

"Fine," she said slowly as she walked out of the tent, "do what you want. But when we get back, you will be punished."

"I'm all for it," Gray said as he untied Lucy and Happy.

Damon shook his head slowly. It is hard to break your beliefs, but it must be done for the preservation of life. Still, in all seriousness, he felt bad. He could never see her cry again.

"Thank you, Damon. I-I'm sorry, but we must help these people."

"It's fine Gray, I'm just afraid of how Erza will think of me. She reminds me of a close friend who had passed." Her conviction really did remind him of Penelope.

"I'm sure she'll come around. Erza really does care about us, I hope you know that." Damon smiled.

"We're all a big, dysfunctional, happy family." Gray nodded as Lucy was untied and then began berating Damon.

"You didn't even help me?!" Damon laughed at the antics. "You think it's funny, you try being dragged along rocks and sand! It's not very pleasant."

"Oh, trust me, Lucy, I know how it feels." She crossed her arms over her, rather large chest, and huffed.

"Gray, what do we need to do?"

"There is a ritual that will revive Deliora." Damon was confused by the name.

"He's a demon, a powerful one, that could kill us all if freed. We must stop it." Could there be one so powerful? He couldn't sense it.

"Wait...I'm feeling something powerful, yet familiar..."

* * *

A rift had opened once more. A figure emerged, garbed in the signature Time Patroller uniform, all black, with odd red soles on the boots.

"Where am I?" The rather small figure asked.

"I sense interesting power levels but... where are my fellow Time Patrollers... was that portal a trap?" He'd remembered being on a standard mission, mopping up some Saibamen, nothing fancy, but as he finished a fierce portal opened. He was informed to check it out, but apparently, the pull was too strong. And now he might be in a completely different dimension.

His bloody-red hair flowed as he floated, thinking deeply. "I hope no one else is hurt." He'd remembered two fellow patrollers with him, their details were vague though. He couldn't picture them again...it's like his memories were slightly muddied. Was he corrupted somehow? He could remember everything before, but just that mission was hazy on some details. How could he not remember his partners?

He had to dwell on that later though, someone was in trouble; their power level was certainly shrinking fast.

* * *

 **I am deeply sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to contain most of the fighting in its own chapter(Also, I've been writing new Fanfics, which I will decide if I'll release. One a DBZ- One Piece, and the other a DBZ- FoZ).**

 **So, the first OC has been introduced. Now, keep in mind, introducing dozens of OCs will be hard if I don't dash some of the older ones. So, like I said previously some will die even, some will become evil perhaps, or even if some people submit Evil OCs they will be killed in combat and such.**

 **Still only 3 OC submissions, which have all been accepted. I will introduce the other two during the next arc most likely.**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Member-A Dark Prophecy

**Another Chapter coming at you.**

 **Another thing to add to OCs, they can have pairings with Fairy Tail characters. But, like I said, writing a dozen different pairings would be impossible, the same as that many characters going into heavy depth. So some will die, some quickly, others slower, some may stay for good. The story will decide.**

 **And here's a nice description of everything. These descriptions overwrite the previous ones, and will help me centralize Damon.**

 **Damon Fury:**

 **Human, Male, 19(Beginning)**

 **Height- 6' 3" Weight- 110kg(242.5lbs)**

 **Black Hair, slicked back, with light spikes in the front. A kind demeanor, but imposing form with rippling muscles, and scars a plenty. Blue azure eyes to complement the scar across his left eye. There are both marks of growth and scars of battles past.**

 **Moves-**

 **1\. Vengeful Shot- A small, but heavy red ki blast which blinks in and out to confuse the enemy.**

 **2\. Vengeance Gun- A heavy version of a straightforward beam, but it's a concentrated non-endless blast. It's a dark red hue surrounded by swirling concaving white ki signatures.**

 **3\. Retribution Rifle- An extremely Heavy Ki Blast. The user brings their hands over their head and forms huge amounts of ki. Then in one swift motion brings their arms like they're holding a rifle. The trigger finger holds the ki blast, to which it sets off the blast, sending a huge All-encompassing White Beam surrounded by an atmospheric-entering style of flames. This is continuous or can be a concentrated blast.**

 **4\. Fury Shot- A quick uppercut followed by a ki barrage of punches and finished off with a high-speed kick.**

 **5\. Raging Inferno- A fiery explosion of punches, uncontrollable and increasing in ferocity, being fueled by Ki exhaust at the elbows, increasing the speed and power of the punches to insane proportions. The user's hands to ignite after a little while; a very strenuous technique and dangerous due to uncontrollability.**

 **6\. Volcanic Cannon- A Raging Inferno Shot took to the extreme. Ki is blasted out of the entire body to fly the user towards the target. Then with huge remains of the reserves, Ki is hurled out of the elbow, launching the fist forward at speeds unmatchable. This can break any defense, any guard, any wall. If it hits it explodes in a volcanic eruption of an explosion.**

 **7\. Final Retribution- The Ultimate Move. The user aligns themselves in a star formation, letting their arms, head, and legs from the ends of said "star". Then in each section, Ki visibly feeds into the central mass at the chest and stomach in the middle. The Ki forms a violent fire, similar to the sun, but much more concentrated and violent. And when it reaches critical mass, and all Ki is exhausted into a said move it is launched in an unstoppable wave of fire and electricity. It is a fiery ki wave surrounded by an electrical storm. This move will exhaust the user beyond repair in said battle. This is the final move, the finisher. It is comparable to a Super Spirit Bomb in power, but it can be endless, to the point of death need be.**

 **Transformations-**

 **Kaio-Ken: A technique which puts a heavy strain on the body, and multiplies the user's power depending on their preference. No proper training and high multipliers could explode said person, or tear their muscles apart literally.**

 **Limit Breaker; True name: Mystic Fury.**

 **A form which hails from unimaginable pain and training. This bypasses any potential unleashed. It expands past said potential, increasing the user's potential, yet, with this raw power comes increasingly harder control and a burden on the body. To the point where it will bleed from simply blinking. It is an ever-evolving form, which takes on the literal form of the user's anger and rage. To master such a transformation takes considerable will and patience, as it is an explosive and violent form.**

 **The first sign of transformation is red dragon-slit eyes and can diverge from there.**

 **Hybrid form(20x multiplier to 75x multiplier)- The first form introduced; it is the first awakening and is incredibly powerful, but is easily pushed aside for-**

 **Pure form(75x multiplier to ?)- It begins with the eyes and then moves to enhance the user's body itself, restructuring the skin to harden for better protection, then it moves to the aura itself. It encompasses a fiery aura portraying of the rage and anger in the user. And as it progresses the user's environment will reflect with thundering cracks of lightning and deafening roars of thunder; wind will blow viciously, and the weight will seem so much heavier.**

 **The Pure Form ends with the user's body bringing up its veins to the surface, portraying the red routes of blood, which boil. And the eyes will summon its own optical lines extruding from the viewing devices. If the user can retain control through here, it moves onto the next transformations.**

 **As said before, the forms expand the user's power and after they end the transformation, their bodies will feel empty, like they're not even alive. It is a taxing and extremely painful aftermath.**

* * *

Damon kept his eyes closed as he finally transmission-ed them all to the battle. Natsu was going head to head with a rather odd looking hobbit character.

"Augh!" An all too familiar scream rang out. Natsu came flying through the wall, beaten and bruised. He was on his last legs.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" And he let his magic flow as he stood again. The two figures vexed him. One was a small hobbit, and the other, rival to Gray. He appreciated smacking around an ice-brain, but it was the opposite in this case. He was just too strong. It's like he got a power boost.

His fire was beaten back by a swarm of ice shards, which made its way to the Dragon Slayer. And right as they were about to impact they were stopped just as quick.

A Red-Haired man stood in front of Natsu, shorter than the slayer, but his monstrous aura was intimidating. He wore a complete black uniform, with a "C" symbol. A heavy suit, combat boots, the whole shebang.

"Wha-who are you?" Lyon asked as he prepared his icy attacks.

Crusher Drago took this time to observe the situation. The pink-haired one seemed to be assaulted by these two. And one of them was in a disguise.

"For now, I'm a friend to this one," he said as he got into his stance.

"Fine," Lyon launched his barrage, ice came barrelling down at the patroller, who effortlessly dodged them all.

"Is that it?" Lyon had a tick mark form on his head as he renewed his assault and the Hobbit got into position to attack as well.

Their attacks hit thin air. The warrior was outpacing them by complete seconds, no, in his eyes, days. They were in slow motion.

"How are you so fast?" Lyon asked as reinforcements arrived just on time.

"Gray!" He raged as he saw the whole crew there, including a newcomer and the infamous Titania.

"Lyon is mine," Gray said as he walked in front of them all. He let his magic flux as memories spawned. "Ur, I won't let him revive Deliora. You sacrificed yourself, I-I won't let him!" And as he said this to in his head, Lyon launched his first attack.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

And they were going at it.

"It seems my job here is done." And the woman in disguise had escaped.

Drago didn't give chase. He turned to see someone familiar.

"Wait..Damon?" He asked as the man approached, dwarfing the other human fighter. "How?"

"How what?" Damon asked as he saw the legendary fighter.

"We all heard you'd died with Penelope...what is this place?"

"This is a whole different Dimension as far as I can tell."

"But how?" Crusher Drago looked down.

"How did I end up here?" He asked aloud.

"It's as puzzling to you as it was for me. For me, it was a rift. Probably the same as you."

"But how? Rifts don't just open up and take us to another dimension. Towa was destroyed and she was the only one capable of such a thing."

"I'm not sure, but it might have been my transformation that has sparked the rifts."

"What transformation?" Damon looked away.

"I guess I call it Mystic Fury. It's almost like Broly, almost; just, how can I describe it? It, it can only increase in power. But, while Broly was unstable, I feel as though I can control it."

"What happened to Penelope?" As he saw no Saiyan around.

"She died on the mission. It's what sparked the transformation. I just couldn't control myself. She sacrificed herself for me."

"So, like Super Saiyan?" He asked slightly amazed. Something to truly match the Super Saiyan besides the almighty Potential Unleashed.

"No." Crusher was taken back.

"It's similar, but it's much more potent. I could barely maintain enough control not to incinerate the planet. The power is unreal, but it's like a car on cruise control without a driver."

And as their conversation was going on they seemed oblivious to the situation developing behind them; completely oblivious.

"Wait..."

"Yeah, I sense it too." Drago let a finger go on his forehead as he got into fighting position. The demon was awakening.

The mighty demon Deliora would awaken. The ritual had worked. It was reawakening. It was time for it to kill and destroy once more.

"It's awake."

"Why would you awaken it?" Gray practically screamed as ice clashed.

"Ur sacrificed herself to kill it and you would do such a thing?"

"Gray, you're the one who really killed Ur."

"Enough!" The new arrival said as he charged his hands.

The energy gathered, multiplied and grew. It amounted to insane proportions, to something unimaginable. Well, to the inhabitants of Earthland. Damon had seen the move before, it was a classic, and a true show of power.

"100" Drago said slowly...

"I'd stand back," Damon added.

"Times Big Bang..." And it was approaching.

"Kamehameha!" And it launched at the reviving demon. Needless to say, it went out with a bang. That side of the island. The temple, it all went up in smoke.

Damon whistled as he saw the demon crumble as the ice seemingly vaporized, but oddly enough reformed into water almost immediately, defying all laws of phases. And then he smiled.

"That was certainly interesting." Drago nodded as his hands lowered and the scene was set. The Earthlanders looked on in shock.

"How?" Gray asked.

"Deliora was weakened," Damon started. He narrowed his eyes. "He'd been weakened and was being drained, most likely from the ice surrounding him. If Ur gave up her life to seal the demon away, she, most likely was that ice. Gray, Lyon, Ur was really there the whole time." His narrowed eyes softened. If only the dragon balls were here, he'd use them to resurrect the woman. She obviously held great value to his guildmate, but this world wasn't so simple.

"Heh, yeah as much as I'd like to consider that all-powerful attack, that, it was weakened; hell, probably a tap could've destroyed it." And Gray only looked on with tears streaming down his face. Ur, she was there the entire time, killing Deliora the entire time. And during this time the hobbit had made his escape, all but destroying any proof of a certain mage's involvement.

* * *

"So, the curse hasn't lifted yet, must be something else." Crushed looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly as Damon noticed as well. At this point, a few moments later, everyone had. It seemed that it was the moon or rather the thing in front of it.

Damon cupped his hands and crushed a beam forming, literally containing all of its power.

"Vengeance!" He screamed. "Gun!" And the red beam shot out in a laser rifle fashion, surrounded by its own ki aura. It slammed into the facade and annihilated it. The sky sparkled as the moon was destroyed. Of course, it wasn't the real one, but to many onlookers, it would appear that way.

"It's done."

* * *

As they walked, Drago laughed, expressing his love of the people around him. Damon was simply thinking. That hobbit was similar to a person he'd seen before. The Ki signature was of that woman...it was certainly interesting.

Of course, Erza was going to give them all a scolding at the guild hall, especially Damon, but he had other plans, namely continuing his training. He was nowhere near Turles' level. He needed to perfect his form, up his power, because he was no match right now.

"So, where would you want it?" The friendly bar-maid S-class wizard asked the newcomer.

"Huh, how 'bout my left palm. It would remind me of the guild's strength." Mira smiled and stamped it in, solidifying Drago's place. It went rather quickly actually.

"Welcome to the guild kid!" Makarov yelled with a blushed face, obviously from alcohol, and not the scantily dressed women. And Drago chuckled as he saw the old man get pummeled by the resident red-head. The guild was surely lively, and it seemed like he could definitely find some fun here. But the other Time Patroller was gone.

"Huh...where'd Damon go?"

"RUN!" The pinkette screamed as he sprinted for all his worth as Erza began to visibly shake in anger. In front of her, a strawberry cake was flattened, as Elfman was trying to move in his fear-stricken state. But it was like Erza was holding him through sheer anger. And then he saw the eyes.

Drago's face winced as a table was destroyed and a groan was heard. Some laughed, but all that Drago could hear was the explanation why Damon was missing.

"Where's Damon?" She asked in a shaky voice on the tip of screaming.

* * *

"This form...it's truly powerful, but I can feel something else." He was sitting meditating. His eyes held their slitted view close. His body cried with power as he felt something akin to a primal rage asking to break free. And he was struggling. He couldn't comprehend the thoughts going through his head. He could see blood, swords, red hair...a beautiful smile.

* * *

 **Hate the Galluna Island arc. Sorry for fans of it, but I just never really appreciated it. So, the guild war will be starting soon. Will more Time patrollers spill through(obviously), will Damon find out how to control the power in him? Will Natsu escape Erza's wrath? Will Elfman make a recovery? It's hard to say.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed, and all information in the AN above goes above any other knowledge in the story so far. It's just to give a final description of Damon and all information for moves and such, and a prelude to his pure form.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Wars Beginning

**The beginning of the Guild War is here. Make sure to blast soem heavy rock music during the fight. Don't worry, you'll get what I mean.**

* * *

"So, Lucy Heartfelia?" The room was dark and held evil intent, obviously. There stood multiple members of a particular guild. However, one seemed rather odd in the form of an appendage attached to the behind.

"Yes, she's our target. She's apparently a part of Fairy Tail." A feminine voice calmly, and almost depressingly said.

A slithery deep voice cackled. "Finally a way to put Salamander in his place. We're going to crush those fairies."

"Yes, but we must be careful." Everyone looked to the man with black-lipstick. "We must lure them into attacking first. Makarov is a stubborn one though."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" The Iron-voice asked.

"We attack their members alone. We maim them and force Makarov to attack us."

"Wait, shouldn't we just ask her to cooperate?" The tailed being asked. "I mean, we don't really have to hurt these Fairies right?"

"You're going soft on us Saiyan." The cackled voice came back.

"A weird choice for them for sure," another voice came in. He might've been dwarfed by the Monkey-Man, but he made up for it with his skill with the sword. "She's a celestial mage?"

"Yes, she should be fairly easy to obtain."

"I still don't understand why we can't go about this peacefully." The master laughed at this.

"Rikyu, you told me when you came here, you had faith in me. Do you doubt me now? She won't come along willingly."

"Just wait till he goes into battle, then you'll see him ready to attack."

"Cyrus buddy, come on." The human simply rolled his eyes. "Back me up here."

"Look, it's not like we're going to kill them." At least that's what he thought. The master only had the smirk on his face.

"And it appears they have some rather strong members." Pictures of the latest battles came up, as well as profiles of Erza, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, a question mark with Mystogan underneath, and Damon.

"Wait, he looks familiar." Rikyu's spiky hair waved around as he analyzed the picture. "Oh, he was Penelope's partner."

"I heard what happened. It must've been him that opened the rift." The master piqued his attention at the two xenonauts conversing.

"Oh, is that how you two came here all those years ago?"

"Yeah, we were sent to investigate, and we found the battle desolate, with a hurricane in the center as the sucking rift. We couldn't escape its pull, and well, the rest is history." Cyrus said calmly.

"So, he must be fairly powerful then?" The master said more as a statement.

"Yeah, it almost makes me giddy to fight him." Rikyu, even with his rather kind heart couldn't deny a good fight.

"So, we shall commence the plan then." The members nodded at the table.

And they left, the two Time Patrollers being identified. One, a Rikyu, a giant of a Saiyan standing 6'8", with the generic spiky hair. He held a medium build, and a u-shaped head. His chin was well defined and he held a petite nose. His eyes burned with charcoal, as it seemed an endless void when looked into. He felt right at home in the regular Time Patroller uniform, with light blue pants and a jacket of the same color. He also sported a Namekian-style cape hanging with a golden hue. Finally, he wore a pair of Trunks style boots, sporting yellow tips on the front.

The other, Cyrus, a human, tanned, with short black hair and blazing brown eyes. He held a standard height, dwarfed by his counterpart, but stood strong as he wore a black ultimate turtle hermit Gi, reminiscent of Jackie Chun, with a red belt. He held a mighty sword strapped to his back.

"Huh, do you remember when we first met?" Cyrus slightly huffed.

"Yeah." Rikyu smiled as his response. "But you couldn't go Super Saiyan left, so I decided to keep it in my base." And Rikyu laughed.

"But I still managed to best you." Cyrus slightly fumed. "Yeah, yeah, you and your stupid skills. Next time we bout though, I'll go all out."

"I can't wait, but first, we should handle the mission."

"Right."

* * *

"Come on is that all you've got?" The human yelled to his counterpart. Damon was currently sparring with Crusher, to test his skills. He wasn't winning, that's for sure. He fumed as he charged again,after-imaging, behind Crusher, only to be slapped away once he figured out he struck an after-image himself. "That's not going to get you anywhere."

Damon roared in frustration as he slowly got up. He trained so hard, and yet against his fellow Patrollers, he still seemed weak.

" **Kaio-Ken Times Ten."** And his aura flamed with red-anger as the technique kicked in. His muscles bulged and his heart strained. His face held anger. Crusher only smirked.

"This should get interesting." Damon charged at him, and they began a bout of epic proportions, letting light-speed punches fly at each other. Block, punch, block, jab, block, uppercut. Crusher went flying down, until he stopped midair, and slowly took a small bit of blood away from his face as he chuckled.

"That all you got?" And he saw as Damon had his hands cupped together.

"Try this on for size then." His hands flew over his head as Ki gathered. And Crusher only continued to smirk. Slowly his face reached realization. And he gathered his own Ki.

Damon's Ki condensed and he lowered himself into a rifle-like stance, letting the Ki gather under his trigger finger. He aimed up as he continued to scream in anger and concentration as Ki gathered.

And with a scream, he let his beam fly. **"** **Retribution Rifle!"** It came out in a white hue, surrounded by flames.

"I was looking for a challenge." And he also let his blast go. **"Silent Blood Cannon!"** The dark orb expanded and launched, with red electricity flowing around the black beam.

The blasts charged into each other, like trains about to run off the tracks. They collided and an earthquake sounded as trees were blown away and a dirt storm picked up around the impact area. They both screamed as they fueled more power into the attack.

"Woah, this is real intense!" The pinkette yelled as he was taking cover behind a boulder. There along with him was Lucy Gray and Erza.

"This makes me want to fight now too! Hey Gray, let's go!" And he was subsequently smacked over the head.

"Ow, Erza what was that for?" He whined.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to ask them some questions." Still, she was impressed as the beams continued to struggle.

"I'm not giving up!" Damon yelled as his beam was slowly being pushed back. What he didn't know, was that there were guildmates behind him, in the line of the blast if he needed to avoid it.

"Come on then Damon, give me a challenge!" And Crusher screamed as more power thrust itself into the beam and Damon reeled back in frustration as the beam approached.

 **"Kaio-Ken Times Twenty!"** Crusher chuckled. Damon only furrowed his brow in annoyance as his beam only managed to get back to the center.

"It's been a while, but let's see." And Crusher also let his energy soar. **"Kaio-Ken!"** And his own red aura erupted as the beam paced back towards Damon. He struggled. It was a sure work-out, but he wasn't going to lose!

"Come on Damon!" He could hear a red-head yell in cheering form, as others cheered for him as well. Of course, as he looked back, he realized they were in the blast.

"Crusher stop!" But he only laughed.

"Come on Damon! What are you chicken, it'll only hurt a little." And the beam approached him. He was desperate.

He screamed in anger. **"Kaio-Ken Times Thirty!"** And his body skipped a beat as his power flared even more, in pure agony. He screamed with a mixture of pain and power.

Crusher wasn't listening. He was too into the fight. Damon was still losing. His guildmates, they weren't prepared for the power coming towards them. He cursed as he fell closer to the ground and used it for leverage, but it did nothing. The beam was still creeping closer; it was now within a few feet, but was slowing, but not by much.

Crusher only smirked as his beam continued forward.

"Stop!" Damon yelled in anger. The images, is this what they meant? His guildmates dying, and Erza...the blood...all from training? His mind felt sick. His friends...no.

"No!" He yelled. "I won't let them get hurt! I will protect my guildmates!" The beam continued forward. He struggled. Even if he wanted to yell, it wouldn't reach them with the wind. He had to stop the beam.

He wasn't strong enough. He needed power. He pleaded, he hoped, hoped for something. He NEEDED something. As his voice cracked under the tension he continued. "Please! I can't lose them!"

Images flashed up of Penelope. "No, I can't lose them like her!" He screamed in agony as his eyes began to slowly flash red, with dragon slits slowly fading in. His body convulsed in anger as he stared up at Crusher.

"That's it, Damon! Get mad!" He cackled madly as the beam inched forward. He heard the cream, not of pain, but of pure anger. He felt the tension in the air increase as the winds turned up more.

"Look! Damon, he's shaking..." Lucy pointed out.

"What's happening to him?" Gray asked aloud.

"Damon...oh no." Erza looked up in slight fear as she could almost feel the power beginning to leak off.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" He bellowed as he pushed the beam as his Kaio-Ken wore off. It still held though; the beam was done moving towards Damon.

"I won't fail!" He said, his voice getting slightly lower in pitch. "I'll defeat you Crusher!"

And his hair slightly spiked up as electricity slightly pulsed around him and his aura picked up. The clouds resonated with light booms as he thrust both of his arms forward.

"This is it." He said slowly in his mind. He'd achieved it. His mind was aching to unleash his power and let his anger lose. It was intoxicating, the power he was receiving. It was forty times, no more like fifty times. He was at a Super Saiyan's level right now, and it was still rising. His instincts were crying to destroy Crusher. Crush him beneath. He had to end it quick. So, he came up with a lucrative, effective and quickest plan.

He screamed as his power increased dramatically, his muscles almost seeming to bulge more. He didn't have time. Soon he might seriously lose control. His body slowly seemed like it was hardening.

"This is it Crusher!" Damon yelled with fury as the beam broke through and then as quickly as Crusher had his guard up, Damon appeared in front of him, worse for wear, with intimidating red eyes gazing at him.

"You think a..." He received a punch to the gut as he landed on the ground, his Kaio-ken dissipating, and blood lightly coming out of his mouth. "Nice shot." However, the look still remained, the anger in Damon's eyes.

"Eugh..." he clenched his head in pain, resisting the urge to lose control. He slowly landed as the ground shook and buckled under the pressure. Crusher looked on in slight fear almost. The power seemed endless.

"no...NO!" Damon screamed as his aura slowly dissipated, letting the sky clear. He fell over, on his knees as he panted. He'd held control. He summoned the power, and he held control of it. But, he could feel it taking over. It almost seemed like an endless pool of energy. His body ached, yearned for rest as he panted heavily, letting sweat and light blood trickle down his face. He coughed lightly as his companion approached. And the spectators did as well.

"Ugh..." Damon managed the sound as he switched to a crab-style sit as he saw Erza come running along with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Damon!" She yelled as his eyes slowly blinked, revealing he was falling into unconsciousness.

"Ugh..." he reached his hand out. "Erza," he said lightly as he finally fell over, out cold on impact. Crusher slowly reached down, just checking to make sure he was alive. He felt a faint Ki energy, slowly recharging. He sighed with relief.

He then saw the others running over and realized what had happened. Damon, he activated his power to save them from the blast. "I didn't even notice," Crusher slowly said, looking down in slight shame. "That blast could've killed them if they weren't prepared...and I didn't listen." He looked up into the sky as he sighed once more. His attitude seriously got in the way in battle sometimes. And this was a simple spar; well not the most simple, but a spar nonetheless.

He sighed once more as the sun bore down on them, as heels clicked as the S-Class mage approached, slightly furious, but also concerned. Crusher slowly backed away realizing what was about to happen.

"Oh crap..."

"What did you do to him!"

* * *

And Damon's eyes fluttered once more. He was once again waking up in bed, having no idea initially what had happened. His ears lightly hummed, and he looked to see the room vacant. He could pick up signatures outside, some seeming to seem very aggressive. But he noticed something. The building seemed damaged.

"Ugh..."

He slowly got up, letting his head rest for few seconds as his muscles strained. He was wrapped in bandages, taking careful steps as he walked out.

"I can't believe they attacked the guild!" People yelled as Damon noticed the damage fairly apparently. Who had done this?

"Phantom Lord is going to pay right master?" Natsu yelled with enthusiasm.

"No, we can't simply attack them Natsu..." And the guild was in a light uproar. He slowly descended to the ground, gaining the attention of some viewers.

"Master, who did this?" Damon asked, calmly but with anger present in the tone.

"Phantom Lord," he said slowly. "It's good to see you've recovered; I thought we were going to lose you at one point."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple days," he turned to see Crusher, having a slightly peeved expression as well, with a drunken Cana trying to send her charms on him. He simply had a shade of red on his face as some of the liquid spilled over him as he breasts laid on him.

"Yeah...this guy right here did some serious damage to you!" She sloppily managed to get out.

"Cana please..." Crusher said, blushing as she continued to parade around; he sighed, but with a light smile.

"Master, we've got to get them back!" Natsu yelled, furious at the damage. Almost everyone seemed to be in an agreement. The master simply shook his head though.

"We will not! I will not jeproadize the council coming after my family!" Erza agreed as she stared everyone down, quieting their protests. "Now, we can simply repair the damage, it's not that big..."

"Master Makarov!" One yelled as the door opened.

"It's Levy, Jet, and Droy!" Another finished. Makarov looked on, in concern. "They've been hurt!"

* * *

And what the guild saw was almost sickening. Everyone looked on in sadness, but most of all rage.

"Master..." Natsu said slowly.

"I know," Makarov said slowly as he crushed his stick in rage. "That's it!" Makarov yelled in rage. "Phantom Lord has gone too far! They've hurt my children. They've hurt our family!" He screamed. "We're going to make them pay."

"Yeah, let's avenge Levy, Jet, and Droy!" Members yelled, in anger and vengeance. Damon looked on with fists shaking in rage. His power slowly leaked out.

"Fucknig monsters..." some looked a little shocked, Crusher especially as he seemed like he was ready to crush an entire army in seconds.

"Damon..." Damon looked to see Erza placing he had on his shoulder, smiling lightly, but having fury in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll make them pay. They'll learn that they should've never messed with Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, let's kick Phantom Lord's butt!" Natsu yelled as he rose his fist in the air, to get the same from everyone.

* * *

 **And it's a wrap. The Guild War has officially started. Understand that events will play out similarly, but not exactly the same as in regular Fairy Tail. Obviously. Anyway, there are two new OCs, which seem to be on the wrong side.**

 **We'll see how this turns out.**

 **Also Zack32 and Elvisfonz23, don't worry, just keep reading, you'll see where I'm going with this.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 9: Tides Turn, Cannon Destroyed

**Here we go.**

 **Furious Cannon: The user starts in a 4-star formation and brings the hands down straight in front of them. Aura circulates from the chest up to the arms, forming a huge ball of energy. And with a fiery-red ki stationary, releases it as a huge blast towards its target.**

* * *

Rain and fog enveloped the area. Sounds of clicking heels could be heard in the streets as the rainy woman and her cohort were making their way towards their objective. Elsewhere a war had started. A power was about to be unleashed. Sure the guild war had erupted up into a tower of a volcano, wishing to burst its magma into the world.

And so the woman hummed in her depressing hum, seemingly longing for someone to attach herself to. It was just another mission.

* * *

"Let's get them, you guys!" Natsu yelled as the Phantom Lord building was seemingly charged. The siege had begun, or at least the first half. It wouldn't last long.

"So, look who it is..." Cyrus almost smiled at the fellow earthling. His brown eyes tried to deduce the feeling in Damon's. "Damon Fury." He almost felt bad. "The test subject." And Damon's nerves were hit. "Well, failed test subject." He could sympathize. Cyrus wasn't exactly very strong, even when training under certain amazing masters.

"Cyrus...long time no see. Last time I remember I kicked your butt."

"Well, that may be true, but that was quite a while ago. I've trained quite a bit since then." Erza saw the confrontation, with her almost about to charge in and help, until she saw Crusher being thrown away by a being with flowing golden hair and a cheeky smile.

"Damon!" She yelled as she was conflicted. He turned, and let one blue eye rest on her. Immediately he could see her predicament.

"Go! Help Cruser with the Saiyan; I've got this guy," Damon incredulously pointed at Cyrus, who stood solemnly.

"Crusher! How's it been, old pal?" The Saiyan said with a cheery smile. Crusher only glared seriously.

"Rikyu, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kick your ass." Rikyu kept his calm cheerful smile, and slowly got into his stance.

"Well, you can certainly try bud, but I'm gonna warn you. I've gotten much stronger since last we jousted." Crusher got into his own stance.

"So shall we begin?" Both Rikyu and Cyrus said at the same time.

* * *

Damon launched at Cyrus, who took his punches head-on, electing to send them side to side expertly. Damon only narrowed his eyes as he sent an uppercut with his right leg, electing Cyrus to go flying back. He stopped in mid-air, slowly wiping his face, only turning his eyes back, narrowing them more.

And a flurry of punches and kicks flew, both wishing to gain the upper hand. Both styles seemed even at the point.

Noises of explosions sounded as their fists and knees met over and over, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"Enough..." Damon said as he broke off and they landed a few feet away from each other. He let his legs spread as power formed.

" **Kaio-Ken!"** The red aura exploded around him, letting his muscles slightly bulge and expand. His body perspired lightly as his breathing got only a touch heavier.

"Heh, you think that technique is going to give you victory?"

"Well, let's just find out..." Damon charged, his speed much faster than before, and the bout was on again. Cyrus seemed to be enjoying the match as he landed blows, catching Damon off guard. "Damn it!" Damon yelled as he charged again after being pushed back.

"Face it, you're just not up to snuff."

"Take this!" Damon charged back and let a stream of powerful vengeance shots out, sending Cyrus on the defensive as the blasts came at him. Cyrus backhanded the first one away until the shots kept getting more powerful, and so he resorted to his own weapon.

He slowly released his sword from its care and held it in his hands. And as the Ki blasts came at him, he slashed them right down the middle, dispersing them just as quickly. Damon cursed his luck.

"I forgot to mention, Trunks taught me how to use this baby." And he held his gleaming sword for all to see.

" **Kaio-Ken Times Three!"** Damon charged in for close range. But Cyrus kept redirecting his punches with perfect accuracy and skill. Damon had had enough of it.

As he punched he screamed in anger as his fists got faster and faster. Cyrus' eyes slowly got wider as he realized what was happening.

"Can you keep up with my Raging Inferno?" He yelled as his fists kept getting faster and faster. Two blurred fists turned into three, four, five

six...

seven...

eight...

a dozen...

25...

"How are you doing this?!" Cyrus yelled as he was being pushed back, barely able to keep up and track the punches.

"Don't ask how! Just try to survive this next one!" Damon yelled again as a fist caught Cyrus off guard leaving him open. And Cyrus looked on in slight fear as the fist came crashing at him, faster than any before. It drove home, right in the gut sending him flying parallel perfectly to the floor. He crashed with a resounding boom as dust gathered from the explosion. Damon let out some heavy breaths as he smiled.

And then he looked on in slight fear himself. Even he had that cursed form!

His aura was the same, but the hair, it stuck out differently, and his Ki was flaring, easily much higher than before. Cyrus let some blood trickle down from his mouth as he moved back into combat.

"My turn."

* * *

Crusher held his eyes fixated on his opponent. He was powerful for sure.

"Let's do this!" Rikyu charged, letting blows fly across Crusher's body, who evaded and dodged them with ease, and as Rikyu was starting to frown, he was kneed hard in the gut, sending him tumbling over as he jumped in pain.

"Oww...ow...ow...ow." He muttered over and over again, as Crusher placed his leg slowly back on the ground for emphasis.

"It seems your reputation was true. Fine, it's time to activate my trump card." And he launched himself into a power-grabbing stance with his arms widened out as he yelled summoning torrential winds.

"You're a Super Saiyan..." Rikyu nodded as he held an air of seriousness as his teal eyes glared at Crusher. "I've got my own trick." Crusher let his hands fly out as his power gathered as well, summoning his true potential. His aura flared, lightning trickled heavily as his aura thickened and multiplied in power. His features became more defined as his hair grew sharper and agiler looking. He'd taken on his ultimate form.

"Mystic..." Rikyu uttered lowly, as he got into his stance. Erza was currently fighting goons as she looked at the stare-down occurring, feeling the tension rising. The two of them were at Wizard Saint level at least. Their power was unreal, as she could feel it radiating onto her own being.

And she saw them erupt into barrages, barely being able to keep up with the immense fight. Cracking blows ignited heated faces as eyes turned to view the spectacle. No magic was being thrown, but it sure as hell felt like two wizard saints were going down on it.

"Amazing..." Natsu muttered as he viewed the fight while punching away a goon blindly.

"You're good," Rikyu said, beginning to get his kicks out of the fight. His instincts yearned for him to kick it into overdrive; he bathed in the delight of a tough fight, anything less is like eating paper for a meal.

"Hmph," Crusher said as he increased the intensity, slowly pushing Rikyu back, startling the Saiyan. The fight had just begun...

"Time to get serious then."

* * *

Damon yelled as he flew back, slumping down to the floor against the hard wall. Blood trickled down his mouth as Cyrus simply stared at him. Damon crushed his left hand.

He cursed his luck. He hated this. Everyone was stronger! He had nothing to fight with, all he had was a dated and crappy technique against those bestowed with gifts from the Kais.

* * *

 _"Now practice! Let the energy flow, and concentrate!" The students looked on ahead, smiling as they knew they would have untold power released from them. Damon looked on, saddened as he looked at his own weak body._

 _"Damn..." He'd tried to pass the exam to get the tutelage, but the Kais failed him every time, he just wasn't strong enough. New-comers surpassed him in power it seemed as he looked down at his pathetic self again. "Why the hell can't I get stronger?!" He hated it._

 _"Well, maybe next time!" A fellow patroller ran by, mocking the human. He was known as Atlas, he had the "world on his shoulders," it was all a big joke. The patrollers decided to put him under such a name because of how truly pathetic he was. Saiyans ignored him outright, Majinns thought he was fun to "play with," Namekians looked at him with disgust; the Freiza clan...? They thought of him as less than a monkey; a flea on their body. And his fellow patrollers thought of him as a failure. He despised it. He trained countless hours, as his body barely got stronger. Nothing worked, even gravity training for all it was choked up to be. His body was repressing the progress and he couldn't find out why._

 _It was currently a year before the fated mission and again he had to watch as the yearly mystic exam passed him by, letting others surpass him again._

 _It made his mind numb; it made him cry out in anger in the training fields afterward. Oddly enough he always blacked out while letting his emotions run in the field; afterward was the only time he felt any stronger...but he couldn't remember a thing. Ever. His memories were repressed. They were locked away, along with his hidden power, but Damon, he didn't know at all. And to everyone else he was looked on as a failure; his mission completion rate was the lowest, he got beat by the weakest of opponents._

 _He couldn't really grow stronger. The only thing he had was the Kaio-ken technique, and it took a lot out of him to just do that._

 _He continued to practically explode in frustration at the sight in front of him. And then a fragile touch landed on his shoulder, revealing it to be Penelope, nicknamed Hope for her heroic deeds and her potential power as the Future Warrior. She smiled at Damon as he lightly blushed; he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

 _"It's ok to be weak, just make sure you get strong. If not for you, for me, ok?" She asked with a cheer as she extended a hand of trust. "So, will you be my partner on some missions?"_

 _He couldn't believe it. He said yes immediately. He said he'd never fail!_

* * *

What a fool he was. The images of her lifeless body popped up into his head. Her smile, even though he failed. And now, he had to go down again! It wasn't fucking fair. He despised it, he wanted it to end, his helplessness. He was the useless patroller, the one who was a laughing stock. The only reason people knew of him was that of his failure. And now in a whole new world, with all of his new friends, who actually give a damn about him, he was going to lose. No...no he wasn't.

"I-I won't lose..." he said slowly. He body shook as he slowly rose up. His body had taken quite a beating from that one hit. The aura Cyrus was emanating was immense. "I'm done being the laughing stock I was in the Time Patrol. I'm not going to fail anyone anymore." His anger swelled as his promise propelled his emotions.

He rose his eyes revealing the burning dragon slits. Cyrus looked on slightly shocked but kept himself reserved. Damon let his Ki fly as it flowed into him. Kaio-ken died down as his aura intensified. He'd achieved the form...he'd finally gained control of it! He could feel the power

He checked his power, flexing his hands and muscles, smirking slightly, but turning his face back to that of seriousness as he finally glared at Cyrus, with untapped rage and fury in his eyes.

"You hurt my friends...and I'll make you pay."

* * *

The structure shook as exchanges increased.

"You think it's ok huh?!" Damon yelled as he slammed a fist into Cyrus' face. "You think it's fine to hurt people? To make them suffer? You think it's ok you god damned bastard?" He screamed in fury as he launched barrages of unparalleled fists. He sent Cyrus on the defensive for sure.

Cyrus was confused, conflicted and slightly scared; emotions were supposed to hamper opponents, make them easier to defeat, this was the opposite.

"How are you so strong? How are you even controlling this?"

Cyrus usually kept his composure, but he almost questioned how this man could suddenly get so powerful, it was certainly not fair in his eyes.

He also lashed out with anger, however, as he sent a punch to Damon's face, all it did was graze his head to the side, where he slowly turned back, fury still evident in his yes, and screamed a massive Ki-wave out of his mouth. Cyrus went flying back unsurprisingly but recovered fairly quickly.

"AAAUGH!" Damon screamed as his body lanced in pain. His veins popped as his body convulsed in pain. The power was going to overwhelm him. "I gotta finish this."

 **"Retribution...** " He began charging. Cyrus took the opportunity to charge towards him. His power was going to expire.

Cyrus had a great plan, surely.

" **Rifle** **!** " Damon screamed as the powerful Ki wave came crashing out of his palms.

Cyrus in that instant side-stepped the blast, and just as quickly, Damon tried to swing the blast into his face, however, Cyrus had teleported behind him.

"What?!"

"You're truly a strong opponent." Damon's form dissipated as Cyrus kicked him down to the floor, just as the guild hall took the brunt of the blast, creating quite a hole. Air fluctuated as Damon slowly fell, his power almost completely dropped to deathly levels.

* * *

Damon slowly opened his droopy eyes. He was surrounded by comrades, his family in Fairy Tail. Many were injured, others angered, Natsu was yelling like crazy, Crusher was idly chit-chatting. Gray had his shirt off, to which Lucy was slumped, regretting joining the guild. Damon was slumped over in a chair as he righter himself. He let his back fly up earning bunches of rewarding pops and cracks as he sighed in content.

"They hurt master!" Natsu screamed. Everyone was angered by that. He was practically drained dry. Phantom Lord had pushed them back.

"They had warriors like Damon and Crusher...one of them was a Dragon Slayer...their guild is pretty scary."

"I'm...I'm sorry..." They all looked at her with sympathy. Lucy looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

Damon placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "No, don't be." He'd heard the whispers. Phantom Lord was after her.

"This is all because of them." The guild nodded. "Also, where's Erza?" He asked, confused as to where she was.

And that's when the ground shook. Everyone panicked as the ground shook once more.

"What the hell's that!" Naruto practically screamed.

They all ran outside, Erza following behind from her watching over the master. They saw, well, a guild hall, moving towards them. It was hard to believe.

A giant voice came over the mic.

"Look at you little fairies scurrying around. Scared without your master?" The guild tensed up, many glaring at the approaching super-structure. "No matter. Surrender the Heartfelia girl, and nobody will get hurt." Lucy was about to willfully walk forward, giving herself up, all the while crying.

"Screw you!" Natsu screamed. "We don't give up friends! Our guildmates are family, and we don't just let them go!" The guild screamed in a resounding choir of approval, many clasping their weapons ready for a fight. Damon could feel a climbing power. He looked over and could see Crusher tense as well.

"Very well little fairies, then you'll die from our Jupiter Cannon!" And that's when the cannon revealed itself. It charged, and before anyone could act, Erza charged forward, adorning her adamantium armor.

"Everyone get back!" She practically screamed over the panic.

"Erza you won't survive that!" Crusher yelled as he made his move. She had already set up her shield, in a bunker of a position as the blast came head-on.

Damon rushed for her as well, he couldn't let her take it head on.

Before either could reach her and assist in the defense of the huge beam, they were struck by high power Ki attacks. They were both sent back as Erza screamed out in struggle and pain from the beam making contact with her. Her armor strained under the pressure and eventually relented in the form of braking as she was flung back onto the ground. She'd blocked the attack, barely, but her body was burning, her hair singed, her eyes closed, her breathing slowing. She was at the least unconscious.

Damon could sense her Ki getting lowe,r he rushed as quickly as he could his body shaking from the fear swelling up inside of him. Not again!

He just wished it not to be again.

"The cannon will recharge soon fairies, and then we'll blast you all to smithereens. Last chance, hand her over, or you'll all die!" Damon kneeled down and took her body in his hands. Her breathing slowed as she coughed up blood. She was heavily injured. Damon was shaking, light tears formed in his eyes.

"Erza..." She needed medical attention, quick. "Guys, she's hurt. She needs help now!" He screamed.

As help rushed over, and members took her away, he could feel her Ki deplete, at least in his own mind. They rushed her away as her hand seemingly went limp. His eyes widened as a shadow cast over him.

He slowly stood, the wind blowing calmly. He bore his hate-filled eyes at the structure. The fucking bastards, he'd make them pay dearly.

"Another ten minutes!" The practical sing-song voice of Jose sounded. "Titania won't be the only one to fall!" A chord struck in Damon.

Crusher was helping others to their feet as he saw Damon just staring at the assaulting guild hall. Then he felt the eerie calm before the storm, as suddenly and violently the pressure sped up, and aura erupted around Damon.

"Screw your fucking cannon..." he said in a practically hushed voice. His eyes swelled with pain as slits formed once more. "Screw your fucking mission. You're just fucking trash that needs to disappear."

And in the other building, a smiling Cyrus could be seen. The power erupting from his fellow human was quite scary indeed. It looked like he was about to dish out payback.

"Wow!" Rikyu said next to his fellow guild member, "do you feel that?" Cyrus nodded solemnly. "It's making my blood boil for a fight. Is that Crusher?" He asked, still wanting to finish the interrupted fight.

"No. It's from the other Time Patroller." Rikyu kept his amazed face plastered to the rising storm.

"I'll show you a cannon!" He howled in anger as he charged up, his Ki skyrocketing and debris being blasted back heavily. Almost everyone took cover.

"Ooooeee, the new guy sure has some power!" Natsu yelled next to Gray, who had the same set of widened eyes.

His power continued growing as he placed his hands up high. He spread them out as well as his legs.

* * *

Vegeta, the one Saiyan besides Goku he could respect. He stood, covered with Sweat as the Saiyan sized him up, crossing his arms.

"Not bad for a human I suppose. Still, you're fairly weak, to say the least." Damon huffed as his power slowly recovered. Vegeta was right, he hated his weakness.

"And that Saiyan girl is just like me, we dislike the weak." Damon slowly rose his head. He bit his lip and could feel anger from Vegeta's arrogance. Even after mellowing out over the years, the Saiyan still held his air of superiority, but he was a good teacher, that much was true with flying colors.

"I just can't seem to advance...it pisses me off beyond end." Vegeta nodded in understanding.

"In the earlier days, when I first met Kakarot I felt the same way. Every time I felt as though I could surpass him I got nowhere. He was the superior Saiyan, while I was the trash even though it should've been the other way around. I felt useless next to him. He would keep soaring to new heights of power. And me, I would be the secondary Saiyan, the weaker of the last surviving of my kind." He turned his head down from his previous leer in the sky.

"I learned quickly though, that a strength of a Saiyan came with anger. Most power can come from Anger. While it can make you sloppy, sometimes the anger can do just the opposite. I'd imagine Goku told you never to let your anger control you." Damon nodded slowly, beginning to get at what he meant.

"Me though, I tell you to try something new." He let his arms fall to the side. "Dig deep inside of you, pull out everything that angers you. Your failures, your defeats, your shortcomings, let them all surface up." Damon could feel his emotions rising. Every name, every obliteration he faced in battle, his weakness whenever he was needed to be strong, the condescending nickname the patrollers gave him. "Embrace the pain and anger. And COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Vegeta screamed the last bit as he charged forward, Damon felt a new sense of renewed vigor as he let his emotions take control. His power began to rise slowly.

"You're just a failure isn't that right?!" Vegeta screamed as he landed a gut punch and sent Damon flying, spittle flying out of his mouth. "A lowly human, no more than that!" Damon landed and looked up to see innumerable amounts of Ki blasts coming, and as he dodged, or attempted to, they etched their damage into the landscape of grassy plains and dirt-patches.

"You can't do anything right! Heh, you can't even be strong enough for the female." He hit a nerve. "The woman doing the saving, the protecting, while you're just a coward and a pathetic one at that. You don't deserve a mate of Saiyan heritage human." Damon felt his anger beginning to boil.

Vegeta came in for another punch, only for it to stop as Damon cupped his hand around Vegeta's, he was surprised, it was working. Vegeta only smiled maliciously though.

"Not enough." He laughed as a Ki-blast sent Damon back, but not nearly as far as the punch had previously.

"Heh, maybe I should bring her here and ask her why she hangs with you, low-life trash." Vegeta batted away punches by Damon, looking right through his attacks.

"Shut up..." Damon said lowly as Vegeta only continued his taunts.

"Maybe she hangs with you out of pity." Damon felt something tug on the inside. Something wishing to release. "Because you're just too weak and won't amount to anything. Maybe that's why she bothers with you, out of pity for your situation."

Vegeta could feel the Ki pick up. It certainly was working.

"Maybe I should bring her here afterward, and play around with her. You can watch of course after you're beaten to a bloody pulp." Damon wasn't strong enough. He continued to insult him, but now he threatened to do that!

"I HATE THIS!" He screamed as he felt his body tremble. It shook in the pleasure of anger. It felt its embrace as Damon accepted it with open arms. He didn't care, he wanted power.

"Good." Damon's body was transforming, losing the sense of itself. "Now, let's finish this." Vegeta cupped his arms in front, letting Ki begin to charge up.

Damon's seemingly lifeless body set himself up with his arms facing up high. His legs spread out, creating a seemingly star-pattern. Ki slowly charged up from his chest, flowing into his arms, now placed in front of him.

"Final!" Vegeta screamed as the Ki reached critical mass.

"Furious!" Damon also screamed in a deeper voice.

"FLASH!"

* * *

"CANNON!" Damon screamed as the blast left, traveling straight for the enemy guild. Airstreams paused as the immense blast first took off, with time seeming to slow as it finally flew true.

And within moments, it seemed it quickened as a boom resounded as it accelerated towards the target. The beam crashed right through the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon as if it was firing in reverse. Then, it blew up as spectacularly as it had done on the Fairies. But it didn't stop there as it traveled straight through, layering the explosions throughout the guild hall.

Damon lowered his arms as the seeming dark clouds above dissipated, as well as the air coming back to take over the area the beam had previously been.


	11. Chapter 10: Resolution to Conflict

**Time to finish up some action.**

* * *

All out-battle was at hand. The guilds were at their throats. There was no going back now. One would rise and one would fall. The two figures that floated up, overlooking the battlefield knew as much.

Of course, they concealed themselves to make sure no one knew of their identities. Oddly enough, one was carrying the other in a bridal position. It seemed one could not fly.

"So, that's your brother?" A feminine voice asked, with a rather seductive undertone. The hood nodded.

A heavier tone replied, "Yes. And that one...he's the one you were told was the one who you held dear?" He heard a light chuckle.

"Well, I did. Now I simply wish to see him succeed. I guess in a way I do still care, but I only wish for him to get strong to crush him myself when he feels powerful." The man could've been turned on by that, it's one of the reasons he loved his partner.

"And I'll be there to help you."

She nodded as an underlying smile could be seen. "And I'll be there to help you. We'll rectify our mistakes soon enough."

* * *

Debris floated down from the impact point. The man who had done such damage lightly panted, sweat pouring down his brow. He wanted to pass out, but he knew he had more to do. The fight was never over.

"YEAH!" The pinkette screamed.

Of course, unbeknownst to them, their friend had gone back to the guild.

"We have to finish this," Crusher said this as he hovered up to Damon, who was still panting like he just ran an interstellar marathon.

"...Yeah," he huffed and finally relaxed as he controlled his breathing and straightened himself out. "We do."

"Hey, guys!" The cheerful Saiyan known as Rikyu said while smiling towards people with the opposite of faces. "You were strong. It's time to fight!" He said as he took his stance in the air.

Cyrus slowly unsheathed his sword. "I'm sorry for this, but you must go down."

"I'm sorry as well," Crusher said solemnly as they squared off.

"Let's do this!" They all screamed in unison as they charged at each other, Rikyu vs Damon, Cyrus vs Crusher.

And now, the full-on battle for survival had begun

* * *

"Erza, I'm so sorry." Lucy said solemnly as she looked at her unconscious friend. She had tears forming. This was all her fault.

Makarov was also there, but of course, he was unconscious as well. She felt responsible for both of them. She felt it was her fault. The Guildhall was damaged but still held a reasonable ward for healing. The resident healer Porsyciluna, who had a ticked off expression on her face, was ending to them both.

"Snap out of it. This wasn't your fault, you didn't do this to them." She knew that, but Lucy knew she might as well have done it herself. "If you're just going to cry and blame yourself get out, I need space to do this anyway."

And so she left. And that's when she saw the clouds and depressing setting outside.

"Lucy Heartfelia, you're coming with us."

* * *

"Hey!" A Lucy-look-alike screamed. "I'm the one you want. Stop this and I'll surrender myself!" Mirajane hoped she could buy some time. Damon was exhausted as she saw his fight with Rikyu progressing, and Crusher was having slight trouble fighting the swordsman.

Of course, as Jose's shades began their attack on the other members, she was ignored. A malicious laugh, sounding from Jose rang out as well.

"We've already got Heartfelia. Now it's simply an execution of you lowly fairies!"

Natsu had already managed to barge into the guild hall, and of course, was fighting Gajeel.

Hectic was putting it mildly.

* * *

"You sure are tough," Rikyu said, admiring Damon's persistence. "But, it looks like you're about to pass out soon. Wanna give up?"

"Shut up." Damon huffed raggedly once more. He wouldn't lie, he was ready to pass out, but he wouldn't lose, he couldn't! "How about you stop hiding your form and show me the power a Super Saiyan holds." Rikyu looked at him quizzically, but understood how pride worked, he was a Saiyan after all.

"Very well." And his power exploded. Damon's form was about to break just from the explosion. "Here it is, now shall we continue?"

Damon huffed and stood up tall, he expanded his arms out and brought them back. He knew it was risky, but it was his only chance.

"I've got to do this. It's risky, and may very well deplete me fully, but it needs to be done." He thought as he began to scream in pain as his power expanded. Right now he was a fifth of the Saiyan, he would rectify that. His veins popped and muscles bulged further, and with the multiplicative of his rage transformation proved to almost double his size.

"His power is increasing but..." The Saiyan began to understand what was happening.

"Kaio-Ken!" The aura exploded around him, his body felt as though bones were dissolving in acid, his skin melted by lava.

And he charged forward, in the blink of an eye he was behind Rikyu and had sent him spiraling down. Before he could get close to the ground, he was sent back up, then just as quickly punched to the left, and finally, a sledgehammer sent him crashing down once more.

Damon screamed in fury as he felt his power slipping.

"Time to finish it!" He shouted as he cupped his hands. "Vengeance Gun!" And the heavy beam shot forward.

However, it was nowhere near the target.

"That was some good stuff. But now it's time for some payback." Damon couldn't turn around fast enough as he saw Rikyu taking his fingers away from his forehead, and delivering a punch.

* * *

"I always heard the rumors, but I have to say you're not that impressive." Cyrus lightly smirked as his opponent only scowled further.

"And I have to say, Trunks is way better than you with a sword." He'd also struck a nerve. Cyrus lightly fumed.

"I'll make you regret that."

"Fine, bring it on, but don't say I didn't warn you!" And so simultaneously the winds picked up and just as quickly they unleashed their forms, their hair becoming sharper, features more angular, power increased tremendously.

They charged at each other. "Why are you doing this?" Crusher asked as light-speed blows exchanged between them.

"We were assigned a mission, Take Lucy Heartfelia and disband Fairy Tail." Cyrus only shook his head.

"You would do the bidding of your master so easily?!" Crusher practically yelled. He was annoyed for sure. His kin was so blind!

Cyrus seemed to hesitate slightly, "Yes..." he said slowly.

"Fine then!" Crusher yelled and surprised Cyrus as he whacked his sword out of the way as Cyrus had unsheathed it. "I'll defeat you and get answers!"

Cyrus was good at hand to hand, but he preferred his sword. He'd have to get closer to it. Crusher sent a fast punch to his face, and Cyrus smartly diverted it to the right, and just as quickly delivered a devastating punch to the stomach, forcing spittle out of his opponent, and just as quickly once more spun with a kick to the head sending Crusher flying back.

However, just as quickly he stopped and had quite a serious expression plastered on his face. He was caught off guard.

"Good move, that'll be your last." He saw Cyrus pick up his sword and smirked lightly.

"I doubt that."

And they charged once more.

* * *

"I suppose you could use a break." Rikyu said to beaten and tired Damon, who panted, clutching his chest.

"Scre...you." He mumbled out this with the displeasure of losing in combat. "Why are you listening to your master so readily?! Don't you think this is wrong?" Rikyu kept his face stoically calm, not once showing a hint of emotion.

"Well...me and Cyrus owe him." Damon's eyes widened slightly. "He took us in. When we ended up here two years ago, we were weak, starving and out of options. After we searched the area for yours and Hope's remains, we were sucked into a recurring portal."

Damon realized something as he spoke, but kept it in the back of his mind.

"He was the one who took us in, sheltered us, nursed us back to health and eventually let us join a family. They may not be the nicest, but they're not inherently evil, just a little crazy." Damon would say that as an understatement. They hurt his guild-mates, so much.

"Don't give me that crap! Don't you know what they DID!" Rikyu looked on in confusion.

"No, what do you mean?"

And an explosion racked the guild-hall in the distance as a figure holding thick black hair came crashing down onto a newly extruding platform. Flames sprouted from the victor. Rikyu held a face of amazement.

"Gajeel was really strong! Your guildmate beat him!" He practically asked in more amazement.

"Hey, stop it," Damon said as he relaxed. He'd released his Kaio-ken once the conversation started. He wanted answers.

"That's what you get for hurting my family!" Natsu yelled, and seeing the infiltration into the guild hall going well, the Fairy Tail guild screamed in resounding happiness. Morale was boosted that was sure.

"Wait..." Rikyu had realized something. "What did he mean..." Damon had now just realized.

"You mean you don't know what they did?" He said in a practical mumble. Rikyu shook his head.

* * *

Erza had awoken some time ago. She'd heard what happened. Lucy was inevitably kidnapped. Master was up as well, and they were about to head out. The battle was going to be finished quickly, precisely, Phantom Lord would pay.

"They'll pay dearly for hurting my children!"

Erza couldn't agree more. They would pay. She'd make sure of it. She may've been injured, but she could take it. She had to, her guild depended on it. They needed strong fighters after Laxus and Mystogan refused to help. Well, only one really refused, Mystogan was just untrackable and unattainable.

Erza had heard of what Damon did. He'd awakened it again, that power. After she was injured it seemed. He really did care for her. And he blasted a hole straight through the guild and destroyed the Jupiter cannon.

"Erza, we must end this. I don't want them to suffer anymore." Erza nodded as she unsheathed her sword.

And so they walked towards the guild, ready for vengeance.

* * *

Gray stood victorious over his enemy. The rain woman was defeated. Ice beat water it seemed. It was drawing to an end, this conflict of theirs. He hoped flame-brain did his part. For some reason she had hearts as eyes and a dreamy looking expression, he sighed as he walked away.

* * *

"I had no idea...that's...that's..." Damon only looked to the guild-hall. The battle was taking place in there, and so Damon passed by Rikyu, who was conflicted so heavily he was lightly shaking. He felt saddened and mad, betrayed and disgusted.

Damon couldn't blame him. To be betrayed so close to a family was something no one should have to feel.

Damon's heart was about to burst, however. He felt as though he was running on dying time. Like an hourglass, once all the sand was gone, he'd be too. He had perhaps 10 minutes tops. The transformation was possibly the only thing keeping him conscious.

So he made his way towards the final battle in the guild-hall. He'd sensed Erza and the master awakening, and he felt overjoyed. He could feel them in peril, however.

* * *

Cyrus and Crusher were both panting, however, both looked to see the other fight being resolved, not with fists, but words, however, it was easy to see who would've won had it come to that. Rikyu was left there, with a look of a mix of emotions plastered on his face. Cyrus was left wondering, were they fighting the wrong enemy?

That man, Damon, he'd done something, said something to convince Rikyu that their mission was false. It just confused Cyrus as well. And what did that fire-guy mean about 'hurting my family.' They didn't hurt anyone, did they?

"I...think, you're finally getting it." Cyrus turned his drenched head to look at his adversary, who was in the same position as him. "This...mission of yours is just fake."

* * *

Erza was struggling. Aria was a tough foe for sure. And Master was getting beaten by Jose; he had some kind of power up and his magic was intense, his shades more powerful and his spells much more so than that. Makarov was practically getting beaten around. And Erza wasn't fairing any better. The man had taken off his blindfolds. He was now serious.

His power was overflowing. Erza couldn't believe he had something up his sleeve so powerful. Airburst came and went around the room; her skirt was slightly torn, her armor felt like it was fading, and her wounds didn't help matters. She grit her teeth in frustration. She gripped her sword doubly so, glaring at her opponent.

The air user was tricky. He'd tried to drain of her magic multiple times, but she managed to avoid it most times, except once. It only drained a fraction, but Erza barely managed to get out.

She breathed heavily as sweat drenched her brow. She was alone, but she needed help. Aria was barely breaking a sweat.

"So, this is the true power of an S-class mage of Phantom Lord."

"It's sad that Titania will fall here. It's sad how this has all happened, but it must be done." Erza deadpanned but readied her sword again. "I shall end it now."

And he placed his hands in front of him. He then edged the palms towards Erza. "Zetsu..." was the name of the technique. Innumerable Airspaces began spawning and Erza tried to dodge them to no avail. She was hammered into near submission as she felt her power beginning to plummet. The others were fighting off Jose, and were losing, but Natsu noticed Erza struggling and yelled to her. She was screaming in pain and anger at this point.

And quicker than she could tell someone had come to her rescue, taking her away from the pain. She looked up to see Damon's face beaming down at her, and he himself looked exhausted as it was, yet he was still fighting. Fighting for the guild...she felt happy to say the least.

"Erza...stay down. I'll" he huffed lightly and held himself up on one knee as Erza kneeled down next to him, "I'll handle this guy."

"Damon, you're in no condition to fight. You can barely stand!" Aria simply stared at the newcomer. Almost as if he was challenging him. Damon would accept it at that.

He slowly, wobbly stood up tall, his arms sagging at his side.

He was exhausted, he shouldn't even be standing right now, border-lining on surviving. But Damon couldn't let his friends get hurt anymore. He'd finish this now.

He clenched his fists close as he powered up, his screams accentuating his pain, anger, and agony. Erza looked on in worry.

"Damon STOP!" She practically screamed, but he ignored it. He would surpass his limit. He would save his friends, not let them save him! HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE!

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU TRICKED MY COMRADES! YOU GUYS ARE FINISHED!" He screamed this resolution out as his power piqued. The earth began to shake, as the others began to slow their fighting.

Outside the patrollers looked on, shocked at the power they were reading. Crusher smirked lightly.

"He can finally have the power to uphold his promise." The other two looked on shocked.

His anger increased as his body bulged out, his muscle mass increased, his veins popped once more. His eyes narrowed as his pupils became even more defined under the guise of the dragon's eye.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!" And the red aura burst around him, shaking the guild to it's already damaged foundations. Debris was blown back, and anyone close enough was as well as the furious red aura had punched a hole straight through Aria's magical attempts to get him. He widened his eyes slightly. He'd tried to siphon his magical power. Was it just too much?

Damon narrowed his eyes as his body settled down. He held his arms limp at his side, his legs steady, his eyes focused. There was no indication, nothing at all. Aria was pumping out blood from his mouth, about to pass out on the floor as he'd felt a fist bury itself in him. He had a hand reaching up as he passed out just as quickly.

Damon showed signs of shaking slightly but finally set his sights on his final target: Jose.

* * *

That Fairy had managed to defeat his strongest. Aria was down in one shot, one punch. Jose was fearful for sure. ONE PUNCH. That was all it took, in such a blinding speed he couldn't even see any afterimages of it.

Natsu, Gray, and Makarov backed off as they observed.

"Get back..." Damon's voice rasped, deeper and more pronounced it seemed like he practically teleported next to him. Wind raced to catch up to the speed as he stood there glaring at Jose. "I'm finishing this now."

The three-time patrollers slowly descended down and tapped onto the floor looking n at the scene.

One warrior knew what was truly going on, the other two were in the dark.

Cyrus had been there when the original tests were being run. This was the beginning of something much scarier. They had to end it now before he finally snapped. Erza looked back at them and Cyrus nodded his head quickly.

"Calm him down now, or he could very well die." Erza's eyes looked panicked, as they slowly widened. She nodded as she stood towards the warrior.

Damon's eyes looked ragged, his body breathing heavily as power gathered up in his hand. The potential of such a blast would certainly end Jose's life more than that. But its power was seemingly unparalleled. Rikyu had seen the power of a Super Saiyan three, and while the power was wearing now when that Kaio-ken has first awakened it felt similar to such a strength. Now though, the Kaio-ken seemed to disappear, yet the power was more than before for sure.

Cyrus disappeared, only to reappear with a battered Lucy in tow, a blanket draped over her body as he lead her towards her guildmates.

"LUCY!" Many screamed as reunion incited. Damon even glanced over to see his battered guild-mate seemingly resolving his blast even more as it grew in power. She was on the verge of collapse, however, Cyrus picked her up bridal style with the Blanket still draped over her.

"She's fine, but exhausted...Gajeel was not easy on her it seemed. I'm so sorry..." He said the last words towards the sleeping angel in his arms.

Jose almost seemed to shudder as the eyes of the monster gazed back at him. Those slitted eyes of anger. Erza stood in front of him, pleading tears in her eyes. Damon's face registered her sadness and pain and slightly relinquished his power due to this, all of the kaio-ken's essence, now gone.

"Stop this, I...you're going to DIE Damon!" He only stared at her. His mind was in a haze right now, the meshes of personality bubbling in him. His body was on a rage-filled auto-pilot.

Erza saw his wounds dripping blood, his body quivering in pain, and his eyes still stoically stalking her.

Damon stumbled slightly, his power draining further, but he managed to stand back up as Erza gave him support.

His eyes seemed to burn into any soul it looked upon, as well as Erza. His eyes seemed to bring up haunted memories of hers as she had to look away just to continue standing when looking into those furious eyes.

"Please Damon, rest." He continued to stare. Almost as if questioning what she was asking, as if he didn't even understand.

After a few more seconds, however, he relented and slowly let his eyes close, as his massive power fully drained and left him a husk of his former self. His breathing was ragged, as if his chest was full of mucus, however as blood slowly dribbled out of his mouth, that noise made itself clear.

"Holy shit, we need healers NOW!"

Cyrus, however, handed Lucy over to Rikyu rather hesitantly and made his way over to the downed hero, who barely had one eye open at this point, breathing on his last breaths.

He took out one familiar green bean.

"You're an idiot," Cyrus said deliberately. Damon opened his mouth to seemingly retort when the been was thrown in and forcefully crunched into a paste in his mouth, which then traveled down to the stomach.

Erza's eyes widened in fear and a fit of nerves as she saw Damon's body convulse in pain.

"What did you do to him?" She asked practically hysterical as his body expanded massively as if he was in ascended Saiyan state, where his muscles looked comically large. His veins popped and after a few more seconds where a scream erupted, the healing died down, leaving a huffing, but recovered Damon.

However, as he slowly stood up, Rikyu looked over with fear in his eyes and when he saw his partner it seemed to be justified.

"So, it seems the experiment worked out after all."


	12. Chapter 11: Apocalyptic Dream

**Time for some mix-up. Also screw Saiyans being too popular, time for the Human to have a chance!**

* * *

The Guildhall was wrecked, ravaged and destroyed consequently, and so a new one was being constructed. Damon was currently meditating, with his fellow time patrollers training.

Rikyu and Cyrus ended up joining Fairy Tail, the master decided that their situation was fair enough. Of course the guild was weary at first, not much liking former enemies joining, but eventually, after a week they all lightened up.

Damon during his time not helping to rebuild the guild was meditating and training, madly.

* * *

"Why are you disappearing Damon?" Erza asked rather condescendingly like a wife would a husband. Damon only continued to walk out of the guild.

"I must train to get that power under control and get stronger. I made a promise Erza, I would never lose another friend and those close to me. If I have to become distant to everyone to accomplish that, then so be it." He added the last part rather coldly, but it stood as he left, leaving Erza conflicted.

* * *

"Huh, so you're out here again?" Crusher asked as he watched Damon cross-legged in position, floating in his meditative state. He promptly ignored the fellow Time Patroller.

He was within the location of the woods he used for training, the gravity chamber nearby. The day was rather fresh but slightly scorching as even Crusher looked to be slightly perspiration.

"You know, Erza is worried about you. I am a little too. You're out here now, avoiding everyone at the guild unless it's absolutely necessary." Again he was ignored. A tick mark could be seen appearing on his forehead. "Hey!" Damon sighed in exasperation as he slowly let his meditation wear off of him.

His sight returned and he was greeted by Crusher standing in front of him, slightly pissed off.

"Maybe you should be training too Crusher, you didn't exactly beat Cyrus very easily now did you?" Crusher only looked to the side slightly peeved now. But he relaxed.

"Perhaps you're right. But you're too weak for me anyway." Damon immediately proved him wrong by unleashing immense power. The density was almost comparable to his fight, or rather humiliation on Jose.

"Wha..." Damon let his gaze rest on Crusher, who was slightly dumbfounded. He barely could be considered as holding his title against Cyrus, but now this.

"This time, the battle will go quite differently." His aura was spiked up with flames and an intimidating red dragon-slitted set of eyes glared at Crusher, who smirked.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Holy crap, he's beating him senseless." Rikyu and his partner observed the fight. How one-sided it's become. How the tables had turned.

"This is the power of what he'll become, this is only a piece of it," Cyrus slowly responded, watching the experiment toy with the strongest human.

"Cyrus," Rikyu looked to his partner, "what did they do to him?" Cyrus looked saddened slightly.

"You know how humans are inferior to the other races of the Time Patrol, how we are not built to fight ascended Saiyans, Super Namekians, those of the Frieza clan and the practically indestructible majins."

Rikyu nodded slowly, trying to piece together what he was getting at.

"Well, over a decade ago an experiment was made to determine if humans could really stack up with a little bit of 'help.'" He strained that last word heavily.

A resounding punch sounded and Crusher as beat to the ground.

"The jokes of how 'the ultimate warrior.'" Cyrus said slowly, but now, he knew they were right. "He was made to eradicate the enemies of the Time Patrol. His powers, however, have laid dormant until now, and now they're growing exponentially." Rikyu could see that. It was like the monster Broly, just even worse, no more than worse, a calculating, accurate Broly. A monster who knows no strength, and can control it.

"Many have seen the effects anger has on a Saiyan, and so they used that, many have seen the effects of regeneration and vitality a Namekian has, so they used that," Rikyu slowly widened his eyes, "many have seen the pure potential those of the Frieza clan have, and so they used that, and many have seen the near indestructibility a Majin has and so they used that. However, there were complications."

"Nobody was made to uphold all of that blood mixed together. So, painful procedures were done to his mind to strengthen it. Any normal being would die."

"Some considered just constructing another Cell, it was certainly possible, but Cell had one flaw. He didn't carry the spirit of a Human, the resolve to finish every fight, and to overcome every odd, he was a coward who relied on his power too much and not his will." Rikyu understood that completely. Humans weren't weak for sure, they were the weakest of the races, but when they put their mind to it they could overcome so much. Hell, the Kaio-ken could be so refined some of them reached 100x its use by strengthening their bodies so much. The amount of strain would kill anyone else, but the Human resolve is what held their bodies together.

"And so trial after trial. He had killed his friends, his loved ones, always approaching losing control. That's where they wanted him to go. And one day it did happen." He paused as he slowly exhaled. "All of the scientists were lost that day, and the project was scrapped, but it was done. It seemed the 'ultimate warrior,' was in fact made."

"Cyrus, how do you know all of this anyway?" Rikyu asked rubbing the back of his head, ruffling his hair, slightly confused on how his partner had all of this info.

"Well, let's just say I did some snooping on Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time."

"What?" Rikyu practically yelled out for all to hear. "You took this from them?"

"Yes, now please be quiet so the whole universe doesn't overhear us."

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled with a huge grin.

"So why did it not awaken until now anyway?"

"Well when it was scrapped, I read that his memories were locked away, as well as his power. It's why he was weaker than normal humans as well. He couldn't really grow due to the mixed blood not being accessible. And I guess when Hope died on the mission it was like a spark for his power, sort of like Super Saiyan." Rikyu nodded, he remembered his transformation, the anger, rage, power overwhelming in him. He felt like he could destroy worlds with his fingers, hell he could!

"Who'd they take the samples from anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"The blood," Rikyu affirmed.

Cyrus shook his head, "those documents were too secure apparently, I didn't find anything on the donors, but I doubt they were anyone small. Freiza for sure, probably Majinn Buu, Piccolo, as for the Saiyan I'm not sure, it could be a mix of Goku and Vegeta or something else."

So many conflicting races intertwined. The pure potential of the Frieza clan with their lust for power, the child naivety of the Majins with their pure cruelty and gluttonous lust in battle with their magical prowess, the powers and collected mind of the Namekians, and the hardened rage and need for battle of the Saiyans, and complete cruel anger in Super Saiyan.

"Do you think he remembers what happened to him?" Cyrus shook his head.

"Most likely not, or he'd have tried to kill us for even being a part of the Patrol. What happened to him is something that should've never happened."

* * *

His full potential seemed to match the enemy as of now, but from his glaring eyes, he could see what was going to happen.

"I've barely been able to maintain control for this next part. It's calling out to me..." Damon looked as if he was longing for something, to go into the next phase. Crusher could sense the power from within, it was indeed monstrous.

Damon hunched over, appearing to be in pain, his aura exploded as he let a fiery roar escape him, his power skyrocketing. His eyes hardened, his hair lengthened slightly, his body became impenetrable. His muscles bulged to unreal levels, appearing similar to a character from the past. His eyes had lightly cascading lines of pure blue, contrasting with the veins all over his body burning a deep crimson.

"Mystic...Rage." With a final yell of power, a blinding light resounded, revealing him in this new form, his power on such a high scale Crusher slightly paled.

Crusher, however, lightened his body up, his bangs blowing in the wind of his own aura. He smiled.

"You've gotten strong Damon. I'll try out my new technique. Goku taught it to me before I came here. He said it was a last resort. So, why not?" He clenched his body hard, his veins popped, his face hardened in anger and pain.

He slowly began to gather energy rapidly, his body hardening, gaining more and more power. Damon stood there raising an eyebrow and then he realized what it was.

"Kaio-Ken!" The red aura exploded light a supernova around his body, blowing in every direction, almost clashing with Damon's own fiery aura. "Kao-Ken Times Ten!" He screamed further as his body felt like it was going to break in two right then and there. Knives stabbed his nerves, a headbutt pounded on his head repeatedly, his knees felt like they were out of the sockets, but he stood firm letting the feeling set in.

Without further words in an instant they clashed, both arms reeled back in punches which collided, shaking the environment to its core. They both had smirks.

"So this is the power you've had? I'm impressed." Crusher then landed a gut-wrenching strike in the solar plexus, making Damon hurl spittle, "but not that much." And quickly he round-house kicked Damon into a nearby tree with a resounding crash and boom.

Crusher hovered there in the air, waiting for his opponent to charge once more, however, he quickly widened his eyes as he tried to turn around.

"Take this! Furious Cannon!" A point-blank blast of condensed Ki sent Crusher flying away, screaming in pain. He followed up the strike with innumerable amounts of condensed ki blasts flying in every trajectory towards Crusher's position.

However, just as quick, a quick swipe of his hand silenced all of the oncoming Ki blasts. Damon rolled his tongue slightly, sighing, but then getting into his stance once more.

"Round two?"

"Sure." Before another second passed, they were high in the sky, exchanging blows too fast to see for any normal person. Hard rights to the cheeks, knees into the gut, hard left kicks into the ribs, too fast to watch but the damage was still there. A swipe drew blood from Crusher's forehead, and a hard kick into Damon's hand cracked a wrist slightly. Another headbutt into Crusher sent them both reeling away with pain in their head, which quickly wore out as they shook it off.

They both yelled in fury as they re-exchanged blows, faster and more furious than before; left right, uppercut, dodge, dodge, kick, knee, dodge, dodge, it kept getting faster and faster, with no loss of momentum. A roundabout of blows kept sending aerial shockwaves falling like raindrops to the ground, too numerous to count, but enough to seem like a true storm. A category 6 hurricane, no perhaps category 10 if there existed one on such a scale. Maybe then it would still be too small as winds continued to accelerate around the eye of the storm which was this massive fight.

"I will beat you!" Damon yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Crusher yelled back in equal conviction. Explosions were summoned everywhere, and Damon could say he had a rival for sure, a worthy adversary. He was happy.

* * *

"He's gotten stronger..." a feminine voice seemed to hum in the air, "much stronger, so quickly. This is what I was told, but he was always too weak to put up a fight. Perhaps before I end him I'll get a good fight."

"I'm always here to help." The woman scoffed under her hood.

"You might be strong here, but the only advantage you truly have is immortality." A sigh was heard in return.

"I suppose you're right, but you couldn't beat me because of it."

"Don't think I won't take your tongue for that," she said in a sadistically cruel but happy voice. The other voice stayed silent after that remark.

* * *

A familiar scarlet haired mage was scouring the guild site's premises for someone. She found her rival with the snow-white hair instead as she asked her something.

"Hey Mira, you know where Damon is?" She asked in a calm voice laced with molten fire.

And that's when Lucy and Cana came walking by, four women of Fairy Tail began to converse. Where were half of the builders? Did they run off to train again?

Erza's face kept getting more and more deformed as she began to clutch a sword she'd summoned. And then a torrential downpour of explosions was heard in the distance.

"You ladies mind joining me?" Erza asked calmly, asking if they'd join the hunt. Mira and Lucy nodded, seeing some fun out of this, Cana simply shrugged and smiled as she drank the rest of a bottle.

* * *

Natsu shivered, "Damn what the hell?"

Gray walked over, actually perplexed as to what he was doing shivering...

"Natsu, what the hell are you shivering? You cold?" Gray asked about to laugh his ass off.

"No...I felt something, similar to when Erza would..." And then he realized it. "Hey, Gray where's the new guy?"

"Damon he's...oh." They both realized it then and there, he was possibly a dead man, there was the 1% chance he'd live. "What about Crusher and other two guys they might just be..." Natsu shook his head.

"No, this feeling, it's definitely bad." Natsu had a face of full of compassion as the facts came to fruition. "Also Gray, where the hell are your clothes ICE QUEEN?!" He screamed the end.

* * *

"RUN!"

"DAMON!"

* * *

He wanted to die. The small boy sat there in the isolated room, pleading for death. He begged for it, for any god, any higher power to grant his wish.

"Please, I just want it to end," he sobbed out. Blood soaked his hands and face, his eyes were bloodshot, hair soaked, not by water, and his body broken. He sat in the lotus position glaring down at his own hands. He hated it, he hated his hands, himself, this world.

Why was it him? Why did he have to kill? Why was he chosen? He didn't feel special, he just felt disgusted with himself, revolted, he wanted to puke, hell he already did, but nothing came up anymore.

His eyes were practically glazed over as he remembered the sights of his friends being butchered, maimed, destroyed, eviscerated, chopped up, all by him. He did it, he killed them all. He knew death wouldn't satisfy the guilt he felt, but it was a step in the right direction, but he was too tired to attempt suicide, so he was begging for some help.

"Please, if there's a god out there, end it! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" He screamed in agony laced with fear. The room was pure white, no doors could be seen, the blood-soaked the floor as bodies were littered everywhere. The only thing differentiating a white void was the bodies, the very dead and mutilated bodies.

"Oh we can't have that." A blue looking man seemed to be coming from the distance. A chunk of meat seemed to hang from his mouth like he was a wild wolf eating its next meal. His face held a stubble of a beard, his eyes were predatory, his body overweight and chunky. His demeanor was that of carelessness and confidence, his attitude the same. Everything about him seemed to scream corrupt as his getup seemed to represent an official, a godly official at that as he wore the robes of a Kai. "No, we still need you boy." His voice was heavy; gravelly as if it was asphalt.

He continued sauntering his way towards the boy, who could only glare in contempt; if he couldn't kill himself he'd kill this man, if he could, he couldn't though. He could barely move. Whatever they gave him, it was somehow controlling him, they were. These monsters in the peaceful looking skin. Kais peaceful, no, they were anything but. They were monsters, that of which Buu would look like a saint.

This thing, this animal was the mastermind. He'd taken his life and ruined it, but as he finally pulled one last person out from behind him, the boy lost all sense of himself. He gagged and writhed in pain as he flexed, he couldn't control himself. His body fought against every restraint, and as his power began to shake the white void, the Kai's face began to change from one of confidence to one of horror.

"What are you?"

A voice came out, one full of hatred and rage. Filled to the brim with untapped fury, it spoke in a tone never heard of from the boy before. As if a god was in the boy's body it spoke in a tongue laced with fire.

"I'll kill you." Those three simple words were all that was said. And the cause, the young girl the Kai carelessly held, dead, with blood foaming from the mouth as her eyes had the ever-present sign of a plea for help that never came.

The Kai began to back up shaken as the power continued to rise. The boy writhed in agony as if he was losing control, no the Kai could see it, he was losing control.

"What are you?" The Kai asked horror etched on his face.

"I am the bringer of death, the destruction of everything; I am rage incarnate; I am Fury." He was a demon, that's what the Kai saw.

A Demonic Fury.

A final scream of agony ran through the void.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. This next arc should be interesting.**


	13. Chapter 12: Plans

**Time for the next arc to begin.**

 **Arc: Tower of Heavenly Summons**

* * *

Figures sat at a roundtable. They all had one goal in mind.

"It is time we finally resurrect the strongest warrior for our Lord Zeref." The figures nodded, their cloaks seemingly blowing in a nonexistent wind.

"Do we know the sacrifice?" One nodded, a sliver of blue hair seemingly falling out of his cloak.

"Yes, Erza Scarlet. Her power will do nicely. And once it's done, Zeref will finally have someone to fulfill his wish."

"Then shall we procure her?"

"I've already sent out personnel to 'convince' her of our cause." Chuckles could be heard.

"Good, it's time we initiate the next stage of the plan. The revival of Project F."

The twelve heads all nodded. Their plans would succeed.

* * *

"Slaver scum..." those words came out of Erza's mouth like venom onto an animal's blood. Damon saw her body shake, from rage and from fear, the feelings he could sense showed her undying resolve to end them all.

"Erza..." he tried to reach out to her until she shooed his hand away and began walking menacingly towards the convoy. Bloodlust leaked off of her, her scarlet hair seemed to move in the wind naturally as a sword conjured in her right hand. Her movements were powerful, cracks forming under the heels of her boots from every step.

Damon decided it was best she leave her. He knew she wouldn't kill, but to say the slavers would live happy lives would be a lie. A symbol appeared on the side of a wagon, it was a demonic symbol surrounded by serrated teeth and swords.

The slavers had chains shackled to their waists, their uniforms were tainted garbs with runic markings. A slight picture of a man could be seen adorned to the back, but undiscernable.

They all looked and found death itself upon them and they quickly armed themselves, yelling slurs and insults at the oncoming tsunami about to hit them. And just as quickly screams of horror rang out, and cheers from their wagons sounded their praises.

The slavers were tied up, chained down, some had broken arms, some legs, some had concussions, but all had pain. And Erza simply had this aura of rage still over her, illuminating her entire being.

Within the upcoming minutes, the slaves sang their tunes of thanks to their scarlet-haired angel. She smiled, a beautiful tranquil smile, her visage, and demeanor changing in an instant at conversing with the poor souls.

Some came to give thanks to Damon oddly enough, but he assured them, Erzw was wholeheartedly responsible, he was just there as back up.

However, Damon could sense, feel the foreboding and fear in Erza's body language and Ki.

Something seriously told him he shouldn't but he did anyway, he came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, a sign of counseling.

"Erza, is something wrong?"

She sighed, but remained motionless, simply gazing at the free prisoners, going to gods know where.

"I hate slavers, they make me sick to my stomach, that's all."

"Erza, please if you want to talk, I'm here." She simply shook her head.

"I bear my past Damon, me and me alone. We all have secrets, we'd rather not tell. I'm sure you do as well, even if you don't know yourself."

Damon slightly widened his eyes, for a split second, then kept a neutral face and slowly nodded.

"I suppose you're right. So, what are we gonna do with them then?" Erza let her hair run in the wind, almost as if teasing Damon to her alluring figure, however, he simply stared at the slaver scum passed out.

"While I'd personally like to be their executioner and torturer, this will have to wait. We'll report this to the council, and find out more about them." She looked at the previous slaves and smiled at a young girl, similar to her, a scarred past, and a limb taken from her, her left leg to be precise, severed with a stump in its place. She had fiery hair, a mix of orange, yellow and red. Her eyes were a gentle, but piercing cerelean green. She looked malnourished, but excited, beyond belief, however, she was different for sure, she had a family, both her father and mother were slaves as well. Still, she didn't deserve it. None of them did.

She kneeled down, her heels scraping the mud in the dirt as if it was a smoke to go out, she smiled at her little compatriot. The little girl smiled back.

"Hello, Ms. Angel!" She practically sang with her teeth all showing in appreciation. Erza would've hugged her had it not been of business.

"I'm no angel little one, but..."

"But you are! You saved us from the monsters! No one else would. My parents even said so. An angel would come for us!" Her parents chuckled lightly, seeing as how their daughter took them so seriously, they meant it in a sense of someone coming to help, not an actual angel.

"Well, thank you...but do you know who these..." she looked into her eyes and could see the sadness and torment they put her through, "monsters are?"

The girl shook her head wildly, emphasizing the point. However, she did open her mouth to say something.

"They said something about resure...resurrec...uh" she tried to pronounce the word the best she could, but Erza gently smiled.

"Resurrection?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that was the word!" She bounced. "Resurrection...resurrection resurrection ressurection." She almost sang the word, but most likely she did it to try memorizing it. Damon doubted she'd forget.

But, these guys wanted to resurrect someone? Damon could get similar vibes to the stories of the Z-fighters and Buu. That monster was capable of destroying the universe given the chance to grow, but what of this person? Who could it be?

Erza, on the other hand, could feel the weight of the words coming from the innocent mouth. The girl didn't know what it meant, but truly its implications were grand and scary, to say the least.

Resurrections were only worth doing if the person was worth something. So Damon knew they would have a fight on their hands.

"Hey," Damon directed his voice at the toddler. She turned her googly eyes at him and smiled.

"Yeah, mister?"

"Did they say a name, anything?" She tried to think of it, she just couldn't remember though.

Her parents instead decided to step in.

"They said something about a Destroyer...A project Fury, no specific name..." The father started, his voice low, but gruff.

"The way they talked about it, it really sounded like it could destroy anything. Like it would come and destroy the world's problems for them." The woman replied.

"Destroyer...perhaps the black wizard...Zeref?!" Erza widened her eyes immediately. The Tower, Jellal, could it be they really aim to do it still? It's been a decade...more...

"Zeref? Who is this? Is he like Buu or Beerus?" Damon asked, wondering the last addition out loud. Erza would've been astounded, had she not realized he was never truly from here. His powers were a clear sign. But who is this Buu and Beerus? Perhaps questions for another time.

"Zeref is a dark wizard, probably the most powerful mage in existence. They're trying to resurrect him, to somehow follow his footsteps in destroying the world." Damon widened his eyes ever so slightly. There really are some sick bastards in this world. To destroy it entirely? It's not surprising though. Some things never seem to change.

"So." Damon's eyes narrowed, his figure seemingly generating an intimidating aura; it actually frightened the previous slaves. And any slavers who were conscious immediately regretted being so. "Where are we going then?"

"That cursed tower..." she practically whispered.

"Yes, that tower." Erza looked over to see something she'd have been amazed to see before, had it not been what she feared the most. Her friends here as her enemies.

Sho, Simon, Millania, and Wally. Damon looked at them. Simon appeared to be a large-built figure, his arms, however, seemed a little too large for his skimpier legs. His overall figure was still imposing. An eyepatch adorned the left side of his face and a metallic jaw-like figure hung around his mouth. He wore a type of tunic to cover most of his hair, except a few bangs falling over his face. And lastly, his costume consisted of tight greyish pants and a piece of fabric with adorned symbols hung over his left shoulder.

Sho was a dark-skinned fellow, with a well-built body, blonde hair, and mediocre eyes. A tattoo hung on the bottom of his left cheek. A string of an earpiece hung from his left ear. And he simply wore a burgundy suit.

Millania was simply cat-like. That's what Damon would use to describe her. Cat ears, a cat's face. She wore a white skirt, with a mustard jacket over her pink shirt.

Wally was a geometrical being, with his body made up of various polygons to form a figure close to a person. He wore a simple blue business suit with a red tie and white scarf. A black hat sat upon his square head.

Damon stepped in front of Erza, who was still stunned.

"Erza, who are these people?" The gang of Erza's friends slightly widened their eyes at seeing Damon, but said nothing beyond it.

"They...they're my friends...did you guys..." she almost couldn't form words. A mix of emotions had entered her. Happiness, sadness, anger, partial envy, and even fear.

"We have some business with Scarlet. Please step aside." Simon said cooly, seemingly disregarding Damon.

Damon would've simply shrugged them off, had he not sensed a similar signature.

"Oh, there's no need for that. He wouldn't anyway, so I'll make sure he does." Damon recognized that voice; Turles. He ground his teeth.

Erza stood up, her eyes seemingly gone by the shade provided by her hair over her face. She slowly walked forward.

"Erza! What are you doing!" Damon yelled as he now engaged Turles, two seeming titans blurring around in a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Focus on our fight, human!" Turles yelled in glee as he teleported to his right, landing a clean punch in his gut. Damon flew back as Erza turned around swiftly. Her face held a minute tear streaming down.

"Don't follow me! I have to finish this!" Her face held fear, but a release of peace, and then she was gone. A card with her image in its place.

Damon immediately felt failure sink into him. He couldn't even sense her power anymore. Had it not been for her easily being discernable in that card, he'd have thought her dead. Still, though, he hated this. Why does she have to finish this? Are they not friends; not...another gut-wrenching punch sent Damon tumbling back. And then the matter at hand pissed him off. Turles was here. So he was connected with these people.

"Turles...how do you know these people?" Damon slowly pulled himself up from the dirt. The crew looked on at the battle, soaking in a battle between Ki-users; they already knew the outcome anyway.

"Oh, well you can call them business associates. You see, I've been here for quite a while and have gotten to know some people in high places on this little planet. Some of them are quite interesting, with interesting tales to tell. This one intrigues me quite a bit. A being to match a Destroyer."

Damon huffed out in slight exhaustion, the damage giving him fatigue. He slowly let a breath in and out, and then quickly recited the fabled words.

"KAIO-KEN!" His aura burst. Turles smiled.

"I'm sick of losing. Sick of losing to people like you..." His voice was icy, cold and emotionally challenged, with both a calm serenity and a hot anger mixed together. "That's all I do." He crunched his palms together.

Damon practically teleported in front of Turles. "I'm sick of losing my friends, and the people I care about. I'm so useless." He sent a fist right for his face, but Turles blocked it eloquently. He had a simple smirk. That only pissed Damon off more.

"Kaio-Ken Times 5!" Turles rushed up a defense as Damon appeared once again, attempting to sweep his legs, but instead faked and sent a punch that earthquaked across the Saiyan's body. As Turles tried a retaliatory strike, Damon held one arm up in a defense, his eyes piercing into Turles' very soul.

"Hmph, I suppose I should finally stop toying around." Turles once again ramped up his power. Damon simply watched. His mind was taken over by a predatory instinct. To rip apart and destroy, but he still held control to push his opponents to their limit; the want to humiliate them at their most powerful. To destroy them piece by piece at their peak. If he'd had some more control he would've slightly widened his eyes.

"I've mastered this state long ago. Now shall we go again?" And when they clashed they were on a slightly unequal footing. Damon was losing once again.

His voice was practically a whisper, as he summoned the power of the Kais again, beginning to approach dangerous levels.

"Kaio-Ken times 10," he let out slowly. And his aura and power expanded once again to go above Turles. It was a pendulum, except Damon was on the losing side to gravity. Every time he thought he'd at least match his enemy, he was always behind. He dashed forward, planting his elbow in his plexus, sending him bending inwards, trying to get some air, which was promptly knocked out of his lungs. And just as quickly Damon let his left leg fully extend knocking Turles forward to meet the punch hurling under his chin, which sent him rocketing into the air.

"Furious SHOT!" A large spiral of Ki launched, and less than a second later exploded into the most terrific fireworks show to grace Fiore. Damon stood, his eyes squinted in hatred. He didn't do it. A graceful landing of feet confirmed such as he didn't even turn around to confirm it with his eyes.

"Am I really this weak?" He asked, his voice so calm it almost hurt to hear it under the circumstances.

"No, I'm just that strong." Turles replied in a similar tone; dead calm. Damon hated it. He hated how weak he was.

His aura was shaking, almost in tandem with his emotions. His eyes showed that he was about to burst into anger. Turles briefly widened his eyes before cooly calculating his decision and teleporting behind the man, electricity sparking around his figure, his hair much more angled and defined. He let a chop escape his hand and send Damon to the ground unconscious, save for a minute second where he swore he saw him defiantly put his hand in front to stop him from falling.

"So, you have grown stronger it seems..." Turles let that escape his mouth in a moment of thought.

"It excites me; at least I've found a trigger it seems." His "colleagues" knew what he meant and the woman in the card realized she might've made a grave mistake.

* * *

 **Welp, shit has gone down over the past few months. It has probably been one of the roughest times in my life emotionally and mentally. Losing someone close does that for you.**

 **Anyway, sorry for not posting this. I've lost a lot of drive to even write anything cohesive and full of thought and life. That and College, well, it's a grind.**

 **Enough of pushing my problems on others, sorry for that. Anyway, what do you guys think? Also, I'm going to start replying to comments and reviews next chapter. I feel dirty for not doing so to begin with, so sorry about that.**


End file.
